Moments
by Crittab
Summary: A series of disconnected moments in Jeff and Annie's romantic relationship. Future fic.
1. Cold Feet

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Community, yo

**Moment 1: Cold Feet**

**Chapter Rating: **G

Annie sunk deeper into the bed sheets, wrapping them around her shoulders as best she could, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. Her feet froze near the end of the bed, so she drew her knees up to her chest in an attempt to create a little ball of her own body heat.

The heater had broken the night before in the apartment she and Jeff shared. It was January, it was cold, and despite the three pairs of socks, two sweaters, extra-heavy sweatpants and three blankets that covered her as she sunk as deep into the bed as she could, she still felt the crisp chill of winter. She'd felt it ever since Jeff had gotten up an hour earlier, stealing his body heat away from her, to go to work.

She cursed him for being so hot—literally, not figuratively.

She tried to find that spot on the sheets that might still be warm from where he'd been sleeping, but wasn't surprised to find that it had rapidly cooled after he'd left it. She frowned and sunk back into her own little spot of warmth, tucking the blankets under her chin and fisting them in her hands.

She wanted to sleep. It was Saturday morning, and she had worked all week, and she was finally off, and she wanted to sleep. Jeff, for some reason, had scheduled a very early breakfast meeting with his boss. He wouldn't tell her why, but she figured it had to be a good sign that Ted wanted to talk to him one-on-one outside of hearing range from his colleagues.

Either way, his movements that morning had pulled her from her sleep, and for that, she would make him suffer.

After a few moments, she pulled one shivering hand out from the cocoon of sheets and reached over to her water glass on the bed-side table. The water was, if possible, colder than it had been when she set it there the night before. She frowned, but took a sip of the liquid anyway, feeling a chill run through her body as it settled in her stomach. She set the glass back down and plopped her head back on her pillow—two seconds and it had already become cold.

She decided to close her eyes to try and find sleep once again, but was irritated by a buzzing on the table. She opened one eye and saw her phone vibrating. She considered ignoring it—it was almost definitely Jeff, and she was displeased with him in her irritated state of hypothermia, but it kept buzzing, and usually when he deigned to call rather than text, it was important. She frowned and reached out her shivering hand once again, bringing it to her ear.

"I'm freezing," she moaned into the receiver.

"_I know—I told the landlord about it, he says he'll be up to repair the heater around noon."_

"But what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" she whined.

"_I don't know... but whatever you do, don't take a shower—the water heater's broken too." _Annie sighed deeply.

"This never would have happened at Dildopolis."

"_Sorry for dragging you down to the slums with me." _She couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"So did you call me at 8 a.m. just to tell me that?"

"_No, actually. I have some news. I was going to wait until I got home to tell you, but I couldn't."_ Annie sat up, ignoring the chill in the room that immediately enveloped her as the covers fell away.

"What is it?"

"_Well you know Ted asked me to have breakfast with him this morning..."_

"Yeah..." Annie could feel the anticipation building in her gut as it was in his voice.

"_He offered me partner, babe." _She jumped a little where she sat, bouncing a few times in the bed.

"JEFF! That's amazing!" He laughed openly on the other end.

"_I know! I was listening to him talk and trying to be all cool about it, but inside I was doing my happy dance."_

"Eww, Jeff. You're happy dance is gross." He laughed.

"_Sorry for the visual. Anyway, I'm on my way home. I just had to tell you. I love you." _She grinned widely.

"I love you too."

"_See you in a bit."_

"Bye." Annie turned the phone off and sat up in bed, smiling excitedly. This was big for Jeff. Hell, it was big for both of them. This was the culmination of everything he'd spent the last six years working to achieve.

She slung the covers off of her and got ready for Jeff's arrival so they could celebrate properly.

She didn't feel cold anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN –** So I have this idea that every couple of days I'll post a new 'moment' in the relationship of Jeff and Annie, and I'll carry them on until we get the show back from this evil, undefined hiatus. They will be a little mix of everything—not necessarily connected, just a set of conjoined one-shots that feature adorable, sexy, angry, whatever moments they share as a couple.

This is what I call a 'non-committal' multi-chapter fic. You can read one, you can not read another and you won't be left with evil cliffhangers, so you can pretty much just do with it as you please. For timing purposes, we'll say they've been together for two years since graduating.

And I wrote this as the first one because I'm _freezing!_

Hope you liked it! And if you have any ideas for future 'moments' let me know and I'll see if I can include them :)


	2. The Locket

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Community, yo

**Moment 2: The Locket**

**Chapter rating: G**

Jeff and Annie lay sprawled on their couch, watching the credits to their latest Tuesday night movie scroll by on the screen. Annie closed her eyes and sunk her face into the haven between Jeff's shoulder and neck, finding the small enclave warm and comforting with his scent. She breathed in deeply through her nose, committing the sense to memory. She breathed out, tickling his skin with warm air.

Jeff closed his eyes, too, as her lips began to move on his neck. His hand found the dip of her waist and turned her toward him before he guided her knee up over his leg, tangling their limbs together. The soft music that scored the film became the backdrop for unhurried movements, as lips moved against skin, and then against one another.

Annie sighed into Jeff's mouth when it came to cover her own. They drew their lips together over and over, calmly and lazily drawing patterns and rediscovering the texture and the taste.

_This is what life is supposed to be like_, Annie thought to herself as Jeff's hand began to lightly explore her curves: two people just _being_; just _loving_, without any hassle or hurry. Two people discovering each other once more, for the hundredth, or thousandth time.

Jeff ghosted his hand over her ribs, dipping it into the space between them and up through the crevice between her breasts. He flattened his palm against her chest when he reached it, his index finger caressing the delicate gold chain of her locket, then tracing the pattern on its heart-shaped face. He pulled away from the kiss, opening his heavy eyes and finding hers staring back, blue on blue. They allowed a moment just for this; just for looking, before he averted his gaze to the small golden heart that had found its way into his hand.

"You always wear this," he said. His voice, though very low, was jarring in the silence of the space.

"I do," she confirmed. Jeff returned his gaze to hers.

"Why?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "It's special."

Jeff looked back at the small golden trinket and allowed his thumb to run over the raised heart that decorated its face, a look of concentration knotting his brows. Annie watched him learn the locket, taking in each crevice. After a few moments, she reached up with her free hand and covered his where it worked.

"I knew by fourteen that my parents were going to get divorced," Annie said softly. Jeff looked back up at her, but her eyes were downcast. He pulled his hand away from the locket and put it back on the dip of her waist, letting his thumb caress back and forth.

"They fought—a lot. About everything, from the time I was twelve or so. For a while I tried to shut it out, pretend it wasn't happening, but after a few months that became impossible. It was constant, and exhausting, and upsetting, and I really didn't know what to do about it, so one day, in an effort to make them notice me and the way they were hurting me, I ran away." Jeff's eyebrows raised. Annie, though dramatic, had never struck him as the type to act out.

"Of course," she continued, with a small smile, "I didn't actually _know how _to run away." Jeff chuckled. That sounded about right. "So I just grabbed my backpack, wrote my parents a strongly-worded letter, and walked three blocks to my aunt's house to do my homework. I figured they'd get the point."

"That sounds like you." She offered a small smile, and continued on.

"My aunt was always kind of an advocate for me, where my parents were concerned. She stuck up for me when no one else would—and so I knew that she'd be livid with my parents for fighting like that in front of me. I counted on it.

"What I didn't count on was the way she reacted. Instead of going to my parents and chewing them out like usual, she just gave me a hug, and sat me down at her kitchen table with hot cocoa to do my homework. The normalcy of it was so comforting. I had gone in wanting her to come to my rescue, and she'd surprised me by _actually doing it._ Before I left to go home that night she gave me a hug, told me everything was going to be okay, and offered her house as a safe haven for the next time I felt like _running away_. I ended up spending the next two years doing my homework on her kitchen table, listening to stories about her and my mom as kids, and escaping into her world whenever mine became too difficult. She was there for me when my parents divorced, and she never let them drag me down into the gutter with them."

"Around my sixteenth birthday, I was doing homework in her kitchen when she brought me this," she said, fingering the locket gently. She dipped a fingernail into the crease and pried it open for Jeff to see—it was a very small image of an older woman holding a baby. "It was taken two days after I was born. She was there for all of it. She used to say that happiest day of her life was the day I came into it. She never had kids of her own, so she kind of treated me like I was hers." Jeff smiled fondly at the picture—it was old, black and white and faded, but the joy that radiated from the woman was clear. That's the kind of joy he expected anyone to feel, holding Annie in their arms.

After a moment, Annie clicked the heart closed once more and wrapped her hand around in. Her lips fixed in a frown.

"This is the last thing my aunt gave me. She had a stroke a few months later and passed away. A week after she died was the first time I took Adderall—I just didn't know how to concentrate with all of the pain swirling around in my head. A friend of mine had ADD and offered me some, and it just worked. It cleared my head so I could focus on anything other than what I was feeling." She sighed heavily, lifting her eyes to him.

"I can't help but think things would be different if she hadn't died. She would never have let me fall so far." Jeff reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, resting his hand on her neck.

"I think she's probably pretty proud of the way you built yourself back up," he said softly. She offered a sad smile.

"Maybe. Probably." She leaned in and kissed him lightly. "I miss her—but I'm glad for this," she whispered. "Does that make me a bad person?" Jeff smiled at her affectionately.

"Honestly, Annie. I'd be surprised if this isn't what she wanted for you all along." He leaned in and pressed his lips against her forehead, resting them there a moment. Annie sighed contentedly, closing her eyes and leaning in to his touch.

"I think you're right."

* * *

><p>AN: This was a ficcy Friday prompt from the lovely canadianiana on the LJ Milady Milord site, based in the locket that Annie's been wearing since season 1.<p>

Hope you like it. Let me know.


	3. Motel 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community, yo

**Chapter summary:**Jeff and Annie meet in a motel room for some hanky panky (that's right—hanky panky). First NC17 of the series!

**Moment 3: Motel 6**

**Chapter Rating:** NC17

* * *

><p>Jeff paced around the small, dark motel room nervously, waiting for a knock on the door to initiate the night's events. He had tried watching TV to distract him from his running thoughts, but the stories on the news just served to remind him that what he was doing was considered wrong by most people's standards.<p>

He'd never ordered a call girl before. He was way out of his element.

"_Misty's,"_ the voice on the phone had answered twenty minutes earlier.

_"Uh, hi,"_ Jeff had responded, the tremor in his voice betraying his nerves.

"_Hi there, stud,"_ the woman responded. Jeff winced—that's was weird. _"What're you looking for tonight?"_ He swallowed hard, trying to remember the description he was interested in.

"_Umm.. brunette?"_ He hadn't meant it as a question. The woman tittered on the other end of the line.

"_Is that all, sugar?" _He rolled his eyes at the term.

"_No, uh... yea. Okay. Brunette. Blue eyes,"_ he rattled off his laundry list of wants as well as he could remember them. "_Beautiful—she has to be beautiful. And smart. Do you have anyone who's beautiful _and_ smart?" _She giggled again.

"_I think I have just the girl for you, Mister..."_

_"Wi...Weston,"_ Jeff filled in the blank, remembering only at the last minute to use a fake name. "Jack Weston." He filled her in on his location, and ended the call.

Then, he waited.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a quiet, but insistent knock came to the motel door. He sat on the end of a bed for a second longer, steeling himself before standing and taking three long strides toward the entrance. When he opened the door, his jaw dropped.

"Mr. Weston," greeted the woman, who hadn't looked up. She was too busy reading the customer name off a piece of paper in her hand. Jeff had no words, so he waited for her to look up at him and fill the silence. When she finally did meet his gaze, her eyes widened noticeably and she took a stumbling step backward in spite of herself. As she did so, the heel of her stiletto became stuck between two wooden planks of the porch, causing her to nearly topple over. Jeff surged forward, catching the small woman in her arms before she could become one with the ground. He said nothing as he helped her extricate her shoe, and then dragged her into the room, slamming the door behind them.

When he turned to her, she was watching him with the same stunned expression she'd worn just a moment earlier—eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, breaths coming quickly. They stood there like that for a moment longer, just staring wide-eyed and confused.

"Annie..." Her name hung in the air heavily.

"Jeff." His name came out in a breath, and she suddenly looked measurably more confident, as if saying it out loud had made it less of a shock. She stood up a little straighter, sticking her barely-covered chest out a little more.

It was only then that Jeff really _looked_ at the woman before him. It _was_ Annie—of that there was no doubt. It was the version of Annie he was seeing that threw him. Her hair was longer than he'd ever seen it, complete with long, wavy layers that made it frame her face in an almost delicate manner. Here blue eyes were still just as bright and beautiful as he remembered, but they didn't look at him the same as they had at Greendale. This was a woman who had grown and changed. She'd seen things. She'd _done_things—things Jeff never would have expected from her.

More than that, her new ensemble was the most divergent aspect from his memory of Greendale Annie. Her cardigans and skirts were replaced with a short black strapless mini-dress, and her ballet flats traded in for a tall stiletto sandal. Capped off with blood red nails and a smoky eye, this Annie was another person entirely. Jeff could barely accept that she was, in fact, the same woman he'd known so well.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after taking stock of her appearance. Suddenly Annie's expression changed from surprise to seduction. Jeff had been seduced by many-a-woman in his time, but he honestly never thought he'd see _that _face from _this_ woman—not that he hadn't fantasized about it. She sauntered closer to him, closing the distance, and placed her right hand on his left bicep.

"You asked me to come, _Mr. Weston_." He swallowed hard, finding it incredibly difficult to focus as her hand moved from his bicep and was joined by the other on his chest, each taking one lapel of his blazer and pushing it off his shoulders. Jeff let her do it, fully entranced.

"I did...n't." He stumbled backward out of reach, trying to regain his bearings. "Annie, what the hell is this? This isn't you." She let out a long breath, crossing her arms and unconsciously (or, more likely, consciously) pushing her breasts up, making it harder and harder for Jeff to maintain his distance.

"This is me, Jeff. This is who I am now, and you can either admit you want me—as I can see you do—or I'll leave and send you another girl." Her voice sounded confident, but her eyes seemed to beg him to want her the way she'd always wanted him.

He couldn't say he didn't want her—he'd wanted her back then, and he wanted her now. The difference was that _now_ she was standing there ready and waiting for him to take her, and he was finding it difficult to come up with a good reason not to.

"Don't go." He stepped back toward her. "How does this work? Do we just pretend we never knew each other and go about this like a regular transaction?" Annie's seductive smile returned, and she closed the distance, her hands finding their way to the top button on his shirt.

"We can do anything you want, Jeff. " He felt himself harden at the implication.

"Anything?" his voice was weaker than he would have liked, but her body was pressed against him, and her eyes were boring into his, and his pants were becoming impossibly tight.

She popped the top button of his shirt, and covered the newly revealed skin of his chest with her hand.

"Anything."

Jeff surged forward and claimed her mouth the way he'd wanted to ever since he'd first opened the door—hell, ever since he'd met her more than six years ago at Greendale. Whatever brought them to this point didn't matter, because he was backing her up toward the bed, and he was determined to take full advantage of her offer tonight.

Annie moaned against his mouth as the back of her knees hit the bed. He didn't let her fall; instead his hands found her backside and pulled her into his erection. The knowledge that she had brought him to this level of need so quickly left her wet and wanton, and she ground into him again and again, desperate for contact with every part of his body.

"Fuck, Annie." His mouth found her neck. "I've wanted this for so long." She lolled her head to the side and continued to work the buttons on his shirt, pulling it from his pants, and pushing it off his shoulders.

"Then take it, Jeff. Take everything." Her voice was deep and breathy as she enjoyed the work he was doing against the skin of her neck. She allowed her hands to fully explore his naked chest.

"Careful," he mumbled against her. "Giving free reign to a guy like me could be dangerous." She laughed lightly—he was still Jeff. Erection notwithstanding, he was still the same snarky, witty, mysterious man he had been at Greendale.

"Just no butt stuff," she joked. He pulled away and wrapped his arms tightly around her, giving her a quizzical look.

"You sound like Troy."

"No, if I remember correctly, Troy _loved_ butt stuff. He lived for it." Jeff laughed whole heartedly, and his eyes softened as he held her close.

"You said we could do anything, right?" Annie offered a small nod. "What if I just want this? Just us: Annie and Jeff. Is that alright?" She smiled brightly.

"It'll cost you an extra fifty bucks," she teased. He rolled his eyes and pushed her back onto the bed, following to hover over her.

"Totally worth it." He reclaimed her lips and picked up where they left off.

It didn't take long for their remaining articles of clothing to hit the ground. Jeff could barely keep his hands off of her now that he had her in his motel room—he was desperate to connect them. All he could think about was being inside of her.

"Ung, Jeff," Annie moaned as his lips and hands worked against her breasts. "I want you so bad." Jeff moaned against her breast, sending vibrations through her body. His ministrations felt like nothing she'd ever experienced with anyone else. She wanted him more than she could ever remember.

"Anything you want, Milady." He returned his lips to her neck and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Wait, that's not how this works." Jeff pulled away and looked at her confusedly. "It's whatever _you_ want—that's the whole point of this." Jeff chuckled and leaned down, kissing her softly.

"Well I want to fuck you. Is that cool?" Compliantly, Annie wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him close.

"Anything you want, Milord."

Jeff pushed into her and immediately set up a punishing pace. He wanted her too much to take it slow, and he could tell by the sounds she was making that she was just as affected by all of this as he was. She writhed beneath him as he pounded into her over and over, while his mouth worked against hers.

Soon, he stopped kissing her and buried his face in the crook of her neck as his pace sped up. She could hear his grunts and moans in her ear which only served to build her up faster.

"Jeff," she moaned into his ear. He forced his head up, not losing his pace.

"Yea?" She enjoyed the sweat glistening on his forehead as he worked them both hard.

"Let me ride you." Jeff's pace slowed as he processed the request. Not another moment passed before he had flipped himself onto his back and pulled her on top of him. He enjoyed the view as she sank down onto his impossibly hard cock and picked up the pace that he had previously set.

This new position gave him the most erotic view of Annie that he could possibly imagine: her eyes were closed and her face was contorted in an expression of pure ecstasy as she bounced up and down on him over and over. He nearly lost it when she began to rub her clit with one hand, and grasped her breast with the other, working herself to orgasm. He could do nothing but watch as she fucked herself on top of him, her breaths coming quickly and her fingers moving faster and faster.

It wasn't long before he could feel her tightening against him. Both of her hands found purchase on his chest as she forced herself down onto him, literally riding out her orgasm. The look on her face was so purely erotic that it brought Jeff's own orgasm on quickly and harshly. He grabbed her by the hips as her trembling body began to come down, and forced himself hard up into her as his body was wracked with convulsions of pleasure.

Annie collapsed on top of Jeff as his orgasm subsided, but her hips continued to move against him, keeping his softening member inside of her as long as she could, and finding the much-loved friction against him. She continued to shiver as her head fell into the crook of his neck, breaths coming heavy and quick. His arms encircled her waist holding her to him tightly, refusing to let go as his hips continued to thrust up into her unconsciously. They were both so sensitive, but the connection was one neither was willing to let go of just yet.

"Holy shit," Annie mumbled into his ear. Jeff chuckled.

"That's new for pillow talk." Annie groaned and pulled herself away from him, collapsing into the space next to him and resting her head on the chest.

"I don't think pillow talk is supposed to be on a call girl's docket." He grinned.

"You've got to admit—this was a good one." Though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was rolling her eyes.

"Yea, yea. You just wait until next week, mister."

"Oh yea? What'd you have in mind for your week?" Each Saturday night he and Annie traded off on picking a fantasy to play out—this week he chose call girl. The next week he was entirely at her mercy.

"After tonight I'm thinking gigolo," she told him with a laugh. Jeff squeezed her tightly and helped them both get under the covers as the sweat on his body had started to give him a chill.

"You sure you don't want to go with Fed Ex guy? I've got a big package for you." Annie scoffed and raised her head to look at him, smacking his chest lightly for good measure.

"Maybe I should go with dominatrix and use it as an excuse to tie you up and whoop you." Jeff raised his eyebrows in mock contemplation.

"I might actually be okay with that, come to think of it. After two years together, how did I not know you were into kinky shit?" Annie laughed out loud and sunk back into him, closing her eyes.

"Just don't expect butt stuff. That's my only rule."

_I can't believe it took me three chapters to get to a smutty moment. Hope you liked it. Let me know!_


	4. Somewhere Only We Know

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community, or the song Somewhere Only We Know by Keane.

**Chapter summary:** Jeff and Annie take a walk down memory lane. Response to busycybering's Ficcy Friday request on Milady/Milord: Jeff/Annie established relationship, Greendale.

**Moment 4: Somewhere Only We Know**

**Chapter Rating: PG**

_May 10, 2016_

Annie looked again at the crumpled up note in her hand that held a set of directions. It reminded her of a similar piece of paper she'd held on this day three years earlier as she stood on this very campus.

The hallways were only dimly lit—most of the staff and students were long gone as summer break was now in full swing and only a skeleton crew of keeners remained. It was late, though. Too late for classes—only the janitor seemed to be present.

Earlier that day, Annie had come home from work to find a note on the counter with her name on it. She'd opened it and found just an address and room number written down—granted, it was an address she was familiar with, and a room she was even more familiar with, but she was still puzzled by the cryptic set of directions she'd been left with.

Annie was curious about whatever Jeff had planned—obviously asking her to come _here_ on _this day_, it had to be something special.

She found the door to the specified room mostly closed, but not latched. She listened for a moment, but there didn't appear to be any sound coming from inside. She reached her hand out and pushed the door ajar, peering into the dimly lit room.

Jeff turned when he heard the squeak of the door. Annie couldn't help the déjà vu that the action prompted, as she had been greeted by almost the exact same sight three years earlier. She smiled at the recollection—he was even wearing the same suit.

"Milady," he greeted with a smile, making his way over to where she stood. He pulled her further into the room and let the door close again, creating a small haven away from the rest of the world.

"Milord." She smiled and reached up on her tippy toes to greet him with a kiss. "What's this all about?" He moved out of the way and gestured for her to sit on one of the crates that had been flipped and turned into make-shift chairs. He followed along, taking a seat next to her.

"Do you remember the last time we were in this room?"

"How could I forget?"

_May 10, 2013_

"Are you in here?" Annie asked as she pushed open the door to the storage closet that had become the group's secret meeting place for the past four years. The study room was good for general meetings, but more private parlances had always been held here, away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears of certain small Asian and/or bald men. Jeff turned toward her, still dressed in his suit, looking completely out of place amongst the floating dust and broken furniture.

"You came," he said, sounding almost surprised.

"You asked me to." She held up the piece of paper that had become crumpled in her hand.

"If you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know," she read aloud. "The Keane lyrics were a good touch."

"I still wasn't sure you'd come." He looked nervous, which was uncharacteristic of the usually cocky former lawyer.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know." He chuckled a little dryly. "I thought maybe you were happy to finally be free from it all—Greendale, crazy Dean's, group drama... me." Annie's brow furrowed.

"I think you're confusing me with you." She gave him a pointed look. "Besides, I thought you had a date with yourself a Morrie's Steak House. Aren't you going to be late?" He shoved his hands in his pocket, continuing to maintain a distance between them.

"That's actually why I asked you to meet me."

"Okay..."

"It occurs to me that this might be my last chance to say this to you, before we leave Greendale and go back to the real world."

"You know I have a phone, right?" He chuckled—he seemed to remember saying something similar to Britta years earlier.

"Yea, but that's different. Greendale is different; it lets you do things you wouldn't normally do, like shoot up the campus with paint, build blanket forts that take over the entire building, major in theoretical phys ed and... meet people like you." Annie was taken aback by his sudden openness.

"What brought this on, Jeff?" she couldn't help but ask. He let out a long breath and sat down on an overturned crate. Annie followed suit, sitting next to him in spite of her dress that would probably be ruined by years of dust build-up.

"I was sitting there watching as you walked across the stage, and it occurred to me that this is it for us, you know? And unless we do something about it, this could be the end of everything."

"Jeff, we aren't going to lose touch just because we graduated."

"You don't know that," he said quickly. "But that's not even really the point—the point is, for the first time I realized that I _care_ about what happens after this. Not just to me, or to the group, but to _us_." He watched her closely for a moment as she considered his words before continuing. When he did speak again, his words came slowly, as if they were—possibly for the first time in his life—carefully chosen.

"I don't want to waste the opportunity that Greendale gave me. I am not the Jeff Winger who walked in here four years ago, and I don't doubt for a second that _you_ are the primary reason for that." She frowned.

"That's not true."

"It's not?"

"No," she said firmly. "You have changed, Jeff, but not because of me, or Britta, or Abed or anyone else. You changed because of _you_." He chuckled.

"Yea, don't give me too much credit. If I hadn't met you guys, I'd probably be the same jerk I was on my first day." Annie wasn't convinced, but let it drop opting to focus on the other part of his speech.

"So what now?" Jeff chewed on his lip a moment, as if considering how to continue. She had no doubt that he'd planned this conversation out, but he seemed at the moment to be flying by the seat of his pants. Eventually, he did his best to make eye contact.

"I don't deserve you." She tried to protest, but he continued to speak. "I don't. And you should say no to this after four years of me being a jerk and treating you like a child and telling you that what's between us is all in your head."

Annie couldn't help but agree with that. She _should_ say no. Not that he'd ask yet.

"But I'm telling you now that all of that was bullshit. It was never in your head, Annie. I was just too much of a coward to do anything about it." He steeled himself. "But I'm done with that now. I want you. And I can't promise that I'll never be a jerk, and that I'll always know what you're feeling and why, and that I'll always say and do the right thing—because I won't. I know that already, and so do you.

"But I'm hoping that you'll be able to forgive me for all of my crap, and be with me now." Her breath caught in her throat. She knew it was coming, but hearing the words come out of his mouth still stunned her. "I care about you Annie. I don't know, I might even love you, but I understand if you say no. You have your life and your plans, and I would really like to be a part of them if there's room for me. It's up to you."

_May 10, 2016 _

"I really should have said no," Annie joked, grabbing hold of his hand. Jeff smirked.

"The ladies can't resist Jeff Winger—you know that." She smacked his chest lightly.

"All of the ways you claim I've changed you, you're still just as pompous as ever."

"A zebra can't change his stripes, Milady." She laughed.

"Okay, okay... enough of memory lane. Why did you ask me to meet you here?" Jeff smiled softly and shifted himself off of the crate and onto one knee on the floor. Annie's gasped, her hand flying to her heart. "Jeff..."

"Annie," he took her left hand in both of his and did what he could to make eye contact. "Three years ago you made a terrible decision." She laughed lightly, alleviating the tension she felt in her chest slightly. "And I don't think I made any false promises then—I am still a jerk sometimes, and I don't always know what you need, or how to give it to you. But I love you, and you love me, and when I was thinking about what to get you for our third anniversary, the only thing that seemed appropriate was this." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small black box, flicking it open to reveal the most perfect diamond ring Annie had ever seen.

"I'm asking you to make one more terrible decision for me, Annie. One that will allow me the honour of spending the rest of my life driving you absolutely nuts." She couldn't stop the tears if she tried, but she laughed as well. Jeff was still Jeff, even in the middle of the most romantic moment of both of their lives.

"Will you marry me?"

_May 10__, 2013_

"Yes," she said softly. Jeff raised his eyes to her, looking mildly surprised. "You're right, I should say no... and we will have a _lot_ of struggles in our relationship. But I love you, and you love me, and when I was thinking about what I wanted for graduation, this was the only thing that I could think of. So yes."

_May 10, 2016_

Jeff pulled a tearful Annie into his arms after slipping the diamond onto her finger, holding her tightly to him, unwilling to ever let go.

Years earlier she'd made a terrible decision—but she wouldn't take it back for anything.

* * *

><p><em>Filling a ficcy Friday request by the lovely busycybering. Hoped you liked it! And a reminder that these moments jump around a lot, so while they're engaged now, it's not necessarily going to be a primary plot point in upcoming moments.<em>

_This one was inspired by the Keane song Somewhere Only We Know, which is referenced throughout._


	5. Little Jeff

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community, yo

**Chapter summary:**Annie and Jeff play with their good friend, Little Jeff (that's code... this is smut).

**Moment 5: Little Jeff**

**Chapter Rating: NC17**

When Annie came out of the shower and dressed in her smallest pajamas, she was feeling more than a little ready for some sexy times with her boyfriend who was already settled in bed with a book in hand and a pair of reading glasses (that she was sworn to secrecy about) perched on his nose. She sauntered into the room attempting to look as sexy as possible, but frowned when he didn't so much as look up from the page.

"Wat'cha readin'?" she asked, straddling his lap. Jeff held the book up, allowing her to see the title. "War and Peace? Sexy." He peered over the top of the book with a questioning expression.

"What's sexy about War and Peace?" he asked. She shrugged and scooted up a little further.

"You reading it?" she offered her best 'seductive' grin, which caused Jeff to lower the book and give her an apologetic look.

"I'm not really in the mood tonight, babe."

"But you're always in the mood."

"It's been a long day. I'm just going to read a bit and go to sleep." She crawled up higher, connecting their hips (and squishing the book awkwardly between them), before grinding down on him, finding no physical response whatsoever. Jeff sighed and leaned forward placing a quick peck on her lips.

"Not tonight, okay?" Annie frowned, but acquiesced.

"Fine," Annie sighed, slipping out of his lap and plopping back onto her pillow. Jeff turned back to his book, seemingly unfazed by her pout.

This wasn't working the way she'd hoped, but Annie had never been one to give up. Looking around the room, inspiration struck when she spotted the closed drawer of her bedside table. She had to fight to keep the conspiratorial grin off of her face.

"Well," she said, leaning over and pulling open the drawer. "If you won't give me what I want, I guess I'll just have to take care of it myself." Jeff watched her out of the corner of his eye as she pulled back from the drawer, brandishing a small box that he knew all too well.

"You're going to masturbate?" he asked, trying to keep a level tone. Annie kept her eyes trained on the box as she opened it and pulled out the small device and set the box back on the table.

"What would you prefer I do?" She turned to him to gage his reaction. He kept shifting his gaze from her face to the vibrator in her hand.

"Are you going to do that here?" Annie shrugged nonchalantly.

"This is my bed. Where else would I do it?"

"I know what you're trying to do, Transparency Spice." The look of innocence on her face was undercut by a small smirk forcing its way onto her lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I have no ulterior motives. I'm just going to sit back and let little Jeff here take care of me, since big Jeff wont," she gave him a pointed look as she said this. He raised an eyebrow.

"You named your vibrator Jeff?" She shrugged.

"Yea. I figured if you came home and heard me screaming the name Phil it would give you the wrong idea, so I went with the safe option."

"Phil? As in, Dr. Phil?" he asked, amused. She crinkled her nose.

"Eww, no. It's not anyone specific, it's just a name."

"Nuh uh, people always think about _someone _when they masturbate, so who is it? Phil Spector? Cause he's the only other famous Phil I can think of, and I gotta tell you, you're not coming out looking good here." Annie rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine. If you _must_ know, it would have been named after Dr. Phil Shepherd." Jeff offered a confused look, prompting her to clarify. "He was a councillor at my rehab facility, and he was very attractive, okay?"

"Well hey, if you keep going with this you might have a case for sex addiction, maybe we could get you back in there for some one-on-one time with sexy Dr. Phil."

"Eww, don't call him that. Besides, it's not sex addiction. Unlike you, now in your _late_ thirties, I'm simply in the midst of my sexual peak. My sex drive is perfectly normal for a woman my age." Annie was sufficiently pleased by the look of irritation that crossed Jeff's features.

"Pulling out the age card, I see." Annie just shrugged and reached down to her pajama shorts, beginning to push them down. Jeff's eyes widened. "Seriously? You're not even going to get under the covers?" Annie kicked off the shorts and sat up to pull her shirt off.

"Nothing you haven't seen before," she said simply, discarding the last remaining barrier between her breasts and the warm air in the bedroom. Her final article of clothing to be discarded was her panties. She watched Jeff's reaction out of the corner of her eye as she pulled then down her long, toned legs slowly, as if revealing each piece of skin for the first time. As hard as Jeff tried to focus on his book, he was unable to focus when his girlfriend laid on her back and spread her legs, flicking on the small buzzing device she held in her hand.

He watched unabashedly as she trailed the vibrator through the valley between her breasts, down over her stomach, and eventually settled it between her legs, which were spread wide. He watched her eyes close and her mouth drop open slightly as she used the device to circle her clit, not quite touching it, but building up the tension everywhere else. As hard as he tried, he couldn't help but become hard at the visual of his girlfriend teasing herself with a sex toy.

She let out a small moan that sounded a lot like his name as the vibrator came into contact with her sensitive clit, causing her to jerk her hips upward slightly. Jeff tore his eyes from the space between her legs long enough to take in her face, and found her watching him as she let the device drive her insane.

For as little interest as he'd had in having sex with her five minutes earlier, he had to hand it to her, she was making a very convincing argument for why he should drop his pants and plow into her, driving her into the oblivion that she was already on the precipice of falling into.

"Oh god, Jeff," she cried as a particularly strong jolt of arousal went through her. He watched her intently as she used her free arm to reach for his, grabbing his hand and bringing it to rest on her bare breast.

He couldn't pass up a free grope. It just wasn't in his nature.

"Shit, Annie," he groaned, tossing his book and glasses onto his bedside table and surging over to her side. Another moan of his name was swallowed by him as his lips descended onto hers and his tongue entered her willing mouth. She tried not to smile against his lips, pleased to have won and not particularly wanting or needing to gloat. Just having his hands on her was more than enough.

And his hands were now in the process of driving her absolutely insane.

Jeff reached down between her legs and grabbed hold of her hand that held the vibrator in place against her clit. He quickly extricated the device from her grip and took over the task of bringing her to the brink with it, while her hand, now free, made its way into his hair.

As he continued to drive her insane with the vibrator, he moved his head down to her breasts, sucking, licking and nipping lightly, loving the way her moans became louder when he did something he knew she liked. It wasn't long before he moved lower still, and settled himself between her legs to join the vibrator in bringing her up higher.

Jeff pushed Annie's legs further apart, enjoying for a moment the purely erotic view of his girlfriend spread open for him, waiting and begging for him to fill her. She was so sexy, so wanton that it sent a surge of arousal coursing through his veins. He quickly allowed his tongue to pick up where the vibrator had left off against her clit, sucking and flicking the small nub, while using the vibrator to stimulate her opening. The mixture of sensations was enough to send Annie tumbling quickly over the edge, as she grabbed him by the hair and held him to her as she pulsed and became impossibly wet, waiting for him to fill her and take full advantage of her slickness.

It didn't take Jeff long to move on to that stage, after being brought to a painful state of arousal by the pure sex Annie was oozing out of her every pore. He quickly pulled off his shirt and pushed his pants and underwear down far enough so he could pull himself out. Annie was only barely recovering from her orgasm when Jeff surged into her, taking her hard and fast the way she'd been wanting him all night.

He pounded into her with reckless abandon, loving the way she wrapped her arms and legs around him, clinging to him and refusing to let go. He wrapped her up in his arms and used his tight grip as leverage to go faster and harder, desperate for his own release that had been building ever since she pulled out that damn vibrator (the one that had been left on and discarded between their legs, every so often coming in contact with his balls, sending shots of arousal through his body).

Annie could barely formulate words as she felt another orgasm coming fast and hard on the heels of her last. Jeff's need was so apparent, and the expression on his face was one of pure arousal, which pushed her up even faster than her vibrator did. It helped that she could still feel her vibrator buzzing down there, every so often coming into contact with her skin, and, she assumed, with his. She closed her eyes tightly and let the sensations overwhelm her as she once again flew over the top, squeezing around him, forcing him to his peak just as quickly.

Upon feeling her come around him, Jeff couldn't hold back his own release any longer. He pounded into her as his orgasm overcame him, squeezing her body tightly to his and grunting various obscenities in her ear. Normally he tried to be more suave, but after watching his girlfriend shamelessly pleasure himself whilst moaning his name, he was just glad he had the presence of mind to formulate words at all.

Jeff stayed put on top of her for a long moment after they came, trying to ignore the buzzing vibrator that was now caught between his testicles and her butt. It was pleasurable, but almost painful now that they were both completely spent. Jeff soon reached down and pulled the offending device away, flicking it off.

"I thought you weren't in the mood," Annie teased breathlessly. Jeff pulled away and flopped onto his side, pulling her into him.

"Yea, well, I'm a sucker for a convincing argument."


	6. Part and Parcel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community, yo

**Chapter Summary:** Jeff deals with slightly neurotic "wedding planner" Annie. Response to ror123's prompt: Write a story using all the words. Must be fluffy and less than 1000 words.

**Words that must be used: **parcel, hope, narrow, female, butter, past, linen, porter, profit, white, free, please, silver, foot, brain, west, wrong, fear, black, flower, crush, smile, muscle, story, glove.

* * *

><p><strong>Moment 6: Part and Parcel<strong>

**Chapter Rating:** G

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jeff had known that asking Annie to marry him would lead to her becoming obsessed with things like silver, decor, table linens and a particular type of flower that he could never remember the name of. He knew that while he'd begun to profit greatly from his recently acquired role as partner, he would soon see a large sum of that money being reallocated to other things—like a white, off-white, or ivory gown (that he was under no circumstances allowed to see before the big day).

All of this was fine for Jeff, though, because he liked to see Annie so excited about something—even if it meant he'd have to endure conversations about butter vs. Margarine and other strange and mind-numbing things that ran through the brain of a recently engaged female. It was all part and parcel of the slow process of a couple driving one another completely insane.

He often found it was easier just to smile and nod and hope for his little Energizer bunny to run out of steam. He tried valiantly to please her during her more neurotic bouts of wedding planning, but no amount of effort could really make him interested in the best possible font for invitations. To him, Garamond and Georgia were basically the same—he couldn't see how choosing one or the other would make or break the invitations, and thus ruin the wedding.

But that was just one fear he'd discovered within Annie during the wedding planning process. For example, he'd also discovered she was afraid of the colour black, because it apparently signalled bad luck. In fact, when Britta had shown Annie a dress she was planning on wearing, Annie nearly had a heart attack at the sight of a perfectly lovely black cocktail dress, insisting the woman was intending to ruin their wedding from within. She was wrong, of course, but the superstition still remained even after Jeff had explained that a colour couldn't possibly have any bearing on the way things would be between them once they were married.

Another fear Annie had was about the ring, and the fact that she'd needed to get it sized shortly after Jeff popped the question.

"It's supposed to fit like a glove!" she exclaimed, trying desperately to push the narrow circle further onto her finger, as though using muscle would suddenly convince the gold band to grow two sizes.

"Why is that?" Jeff mumbled from the couch where he was reading the newspaper, only half listening to her complaints. Annie rounded the couch and levelled him with a glare.

"You're not concerned at all that this could be bad luck?" she asked. He raised his head and gave her a questioning look.

"What could be bad luck?"

"The ring doesn't fit!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "Have you heard a thing I've said?" Jeff sighed and set down his paper on the coffee table.

"Honestly? I stopped listening after you suggested using Porter Airlines to bring in guests from Canada. We don't even have Canadian friends." Annie frowned.

"Yes, well, if you were listening _carefully_ you would have heard me say, _I wish there was a cheaper airline like Porter in Canada, that way we wouldn't break the bank flying in our out-of-town guests._" Jeff felt his face flush slightly, knowing he'd stuck his foot in his mouth and had been caught completely tuning her out.

"... I hear West Jet is pretty good..." Annie rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't you taking me seriously?" she asked. Jeff let his face drop into his hands, feeling overwhelmed.

"I do take you seriously," he mumbled into his hands. He forced his head upward so he could address her directly. "I just can't get excited about this stuff with you, Annie. To me, our wedding isn't about seating arrangements, or what song you walk down the aisle to...it's about me and you finally getting married." Her face softened slightly, but still held a note of irritation. He reached out to her and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her down onto the couch with him.

"Babe, I want you to have the wedding of your dreams... but I know that when I tell our children the story of our wedding, it won't be all of those details I remember—it'll just be you; the way you looked, and how I felt when I saw you walking toward me. The specifics, the minutia, it's not my bag. My only focus is the outcome."

He looked down at her ring, which still wasn't fully on her finger.

"We'll get your ring sized, and then it'll be a perfect fit. I hope you'll be able to look past the things that scare you now, because seven months from now when we're standing in front of our friends and family, I don't want you to be thinking about how your ring didn't fit when you first put it on."

Annie smiled a little, though she tried not to.

"I want our wedding to be about those things too, Jeff... but I still want it to be perfect. The details might not be your thing, but they're important to me, and I'd really like to have your input." Jeff nodded slowly.

"Can I reserve my input for things you're getting for free? Because I can promise you I'll be excited about that." She grinned and gave his chest a little swat.

"You're impossible." He offered a cheeky grin.

"Yea, but you have a crush on me anyway." She rolled her eyes and pulled the too-tight ring off her finger, setting it on the table.

"Good judgement has never been my strong point," she teased. Jeff just shook his head and pulled her in for a kiss. Crisis averted—for now.

* * *

><p>Have I mentioned I love ror123's prompts? Because I <em>really<em> love ror123's prompts. Hope you liked it. Let me know!


	7. Fantasy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community, yo

**Chapter summary:**The origin of Jeff and Annie's Saturday fantasy ritual. Warning: Smut and Dominant!Jeff come into play, so skip this chapter if that's not your bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Things to know before you read this chapter:<strong>

1) This may be the smuttiest smut fic I've ever smutted up, so if you're only into light smut, then this might not be for you.

3) Obviously, some people will be uncomfortable with a dominant/submissive interaction between Jeff and Annie... if you're one of those people, skip this chapter. Just please don't read it if it will offend you.

Onto the story, shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>Moment 7: Fantasy<strong>

**Chapter Rating:** VERY NC17

"Tell me your fantasy," said Jeff as he held Annie against him in bed one cold Saturday morning. They'd been dating about a year at this point, easily winning the title of 'longest relationship in Jeff's life.' Much to his surprise, his relationship with Annie had remained exciting well past the three-month mark (typically the point where he realized he was out of ideas for how to keep things interesting).

Even though he was still happy with Annie, he figured there was always room to spice things up. Since he typically only had sex with a woman just once, or just a few times, he never really got to the 'deep, dark secret' stage, but with Annie, he figured it was well past time to learn what really lurked in her pretty little head. Everyone had some kind of crazy sexual fantasy (he hoped, or else he was just a freak)—he could only guess as to what hers was.

She turned to look at him, fixing him with a questioning gaze.

"What kind of fantasy?" He offered a one-shouldered shrug and let his hand rest in the dip of her waist, his thumb making small circles just under her breast.

"Something you've never told anyone before." Her brow furrowed.

"I don't think I have one," she said after a minute. Jeff nudged her with his knee.

"C'mon—there's got to be something interesting swirling around in there."

"Nothing _that_ interesting," she came back timidly.

"You're being evasive. It's a good one isn't it?" He loved the way he could still make her blush with just simple insinuation. She bit her lip, tearing her eyes away from his. "An-nie," he teased in a sing-song voice. "You know you want to tell me."

"There's nothing to tell," she insisted.

"You know if you don't tell me what it is, I can't do it for you." Her eyes shot back to his.

"Wait, you actually want to _act out_ my fantasy?" He grinned.

"Aha! I knew you had one." She rolled her eyes, but a small smile appeared on her lips anyway. "C'mon, you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

"You have a fantasy?" she asked. Jeff shook his head.

"Nuh uh, I asked you first. Your diversionary tactics won't work on me, Baby." She nibbled her lip a little more. "Careful, you do too much of that and you'll go right through." She let her lip pop out from her teeth. A silence fell between them for a few minutes. Jeff assumed she was done talking about it, and just let himself settle into the calm moment.

"Well," she said, breaking the silence. "There is _one thing_." Jeff's eyes shot to hers, a mischievous glint apparent behind the pale blues.

"Tell me," he implored her. She hesitated another moment.

"It's just... I don't want you to think I'm weird." His brow furrowed.

"It's not like a Mexican Halloween is it? Because even _I_ have limits." She shook her head, but didn't crack a smile. "Then what is it?"

"It's just... have you ever...well... _you know_," she stammered. Jeff tried not to chuckle at her discomfort. It didn't matter how many times he defiled his beautiful young girlfriend, she would always still be _Annie_.

"I'm gonna need a few more syllables here, Babe." He watched as she steeled herself to actually get the words out.

"You know I love what we do... all the sweetness and romance," she began. He offered a small nod, signalling her to continue. "It's just... sometimes I wouldn't mind it being a little less sweet. You could, like... I don't know... manhandle me... a little." He was beginning to realize what she was asking, but wanted her to fully commit to this.

"You want me to..." she said nothing, meeting his gaze nervously. "...dominate you?" he filled in the blank when she wouldn't. Her face flushed a deep red at the words being spoken.

"Does that make me a bad feminist?" she asked. Jeff couldn't hold back his laugh this time, letting it come out fully. She rolled her eyes, both at him and herself, but joined his laughter timidly.

"No, Babe," he said, sobering. "It does not make you a bad feminist to occasionally want to be dominated."

"Can you stop saying the word now, please?" she asked. He grinned.

"What? Dominated? Would you prefer I say S&M?" Her eyes grew wide.

"No! Eww, Jeff. I don't want to be... _dominated_ like that! It's not like I want whips and chains, I just want to be bossed around a little bit..." He nodded slowly, accepting all of this new information and storing it away.

"Duly noted." He placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Have you ever done anything like that?" she asked after another moment had passed.

"Dominated someone?" he teased.

"Jeff!"

"Sorry." He wasn't sorry at all.

"But yea, you know... in your _experience_, has that ever come up?" He tried to remember some of the stranger moments he'd had with women over the years.

"Well... I mean, it's not like it's a mainstay in one-night-stands. Few people are that open about their fantasies with a stranger. But yea, I guess, here and there." She nodded slowly, looking a little uncomfortable. "You're wishing you hadn't asked now, aren't you?"

"Yeaaaahhh," she drawled out. "Let's just keep a tight, heavy lid on those stories for now, okay?" He grinned.

"THL. Got it."

The pair stayed in bed a little longer before pulling themselves out to start the day. Jeff excused himself to go run errands, while Annie took full advantage of the quiet apartment to settle herself onto the couch with a book.

* * *

><p>Jeff returned a few hours later, shopping bags in hand. He closed the door behind him and wandered a few steps into the apartment, seeing Annie still set up in the living room reading.<p>

"Annie," his voice was low, but insistent. She turned in her seat to see him.

"Hey Babe. How were your errands?" she asked, folding down the page on her book and setting it on the coffee table.

"Come here," he said firmly. Her brow furrowed, but she did as he asked.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she made her way to where he stood. He held up a small bag for her to take.

"Go in the bedroom and put this on. I want you ready for me in five minutes."

"Uhhmmm... what?" she asked, peeking in the bag, seeing a few items wrapped in tissue.

"When you're ready, kneel on the floor with your hands behind your back and wait for me." Annie's brain finally chose that moment to catch up with what was going on.

"Ooookay," she drawled. She backed away slowly, feeling a spur of sudden arousal course through her at the dark look in his eyes. Suddenly, she had a thought. "Do I need a safe word?" Jeff couldn't help but break character and laugh at the question.

"No, you're not going to need a safe word," he said between chuckles. Annie bit her lip pensively.

"I think I should have one anyway... just in case." Jeff smirked and crossed his arms.

"Alright, fine. What is it then?"

"Spindle," she answered quickly. His brow furrowed.

"Spindle?"

"Yes, spindle. I figure it's weird enough that you'll recognize it if you hear it and stop." Jeff couldn't really fault her logic.

"Well, I can't argue with that... if I hear the word spindle during sex, I'll definitely be pulled out of the moment." She smiled and gave a little nod before retreating to the bedroom.

As soon as she shut the bedroom door, Annie dumped the contents of the bag onto the bed, feeling herself become more and more aroused as the moments passed. She'd been tentative to tell Jeff about this particular fantasy, but knowing that it was about to actually happen, she was barely able to control herself. She became more and more excited as the items in the bag were revealed to her—a very small black lace bra, matching barely-there panties and black thigh-highs. She excitedly stripped off her clothes, throwing them in the laundry basket before pulling on the sexiest set of lingerie she'd ever seen.

She checked the clock on the bedside table to see how much longer she had before her five minutes were up. She had just enough time to sweep on some red lipstick and mascara before getting herself into position for Jeff.

She situated herself on the floor a few feet in front of the bed, so she would be the first thing Jeff saw when he walked in the room. Once there, she kneeled down, spreading her legs shoulder-width apart, and crossed her wrists behind her back.

Then she waited.

* * *

><p>Once the door had shut, Jeff wandered to the couch with his other bags. The entire time he was out, he was trying to think of how he could make this experience authentic for her, without crossing the line into threatening. After a trip to a sex shop and, oddly enough, a pet store, he thought he had just the right equipment to achieve that balance.<p>

Granted, Jeff's experience with the whole dominant/submissive thing was sorely lacking, but he'd seen enough of it in porn to get the basics. He wasn't about to _hit_ his girlfriend (and had an idea that she'd'spindle' him rather quickly if he tried), but he did want to come off as imposing enough to give her the thrill he assumed she was seeking from this particular fantasy.

He pulled three objects out of the bag, tucking one into his pants pocket, and the other two clasped in his hand, before heading into the bedroom. Good or bad, this experience was going to be one worth remembering.

Jeff opened the bedroom door and felt himself go hard immediately at the sight that met him. He hadn't really expected to be so affected by the whole dom/sub thing, but seeing Annie in that outfit, waiting for him exactly as he'd described was a little overwhelming. He stood in the doorway another moment, gathering himself and trying to figure out where to go from here.

Then he remembered the items he held in his hand, and set forth with his original game plan.

"Good girl," he said, closing the door behind him. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as he circled her. He knelt down behind her, bringing his lips to her ear.

"Here's the deal—today, you belong to me. There is no 'Annie Edison, Health Care Management Assistant' or 'Annie Edison, Neurotic Overachiever,' there's just 'Annie, Jeff's property'." The words felt weird in his mouth.

Annie shivered.

He put the two items in his hand on the floor, then picked one of them up and brought it to her neck, latching it before pulling her hair free of it.

"You know what the collar signifies?" he whispered in her ear. She shook her head. "It signifies ownership. For as long as you wear it, you belong to me. Nod if you understand." She nodded. "Good girl."

He reached down and grabbed the other item, attaching it to the collar.

"You know what the leash signifies?" She shook her head. "Dominance. You go where I tell you to go, you do what I tell you to do. Nod if you understand." She nodded, and her panties became wetter as he gave an experimental tug and she lost her balance slightly, leaning back into his hard chest. Her neck was strained backward, and her head rested on his shoulder.

"You look sexy as fuck," he muttered, taking advantage of the view he was now afforded of her breasts. He pulled her hard against him and allowed his hands to roam over her body. She moaned when he palmed both of her breasts and squeezed hard before reaching down and cupping her soaked centre over her panties.

"Who does this belong to?" he asked, his voice low and husky. Annie moaned as he applied more pressure. "Answer me."

"You," she cried, attempting to grind down onto his hand. He pulled it away.

"That's right—which means I get to do with it as I please. If you want me to pleasure you, you have to earn it." He pushed her forward with enough force so she was once again upright on her knees, before getting up and moving to stand in front of her.

He stood at full height, knowing he was imposing to most people who also stood, and assuming that made him doubly so to a person on their knees. In her current position, she was eye-level with his erection, which was already straining against his pants. She tried to act like she didn't notice it, but Jeff knew better.

"You see what you do to me?" he asked huskily. She nodded, straining to meet his gaze so far above her. "Give me your hand," he ordered. She obliged, reaching up with her right hand, only to have it grasped firmly by his and place flat against his bulge. He pushed against it a little, all the while maintaining eye-contact.

"Do you like what you do to me, Annie?" She nodded. "Say it out loud."

"Yes," she said breathlessly. He tightened his hold on her hand and stroked himself with it.

"What do you do to me?" She swallowed, finding the words came easier when they were forced out of her.

"I make you hard." He threw her hand down roughly and kneeled so he was eye level with her. He used the leash to pull her face closer to his.

"What do you think I want to do to you?" She bit her lip. Okay, maybe they didn't come _that _easy.

"You want to fuck me," she whispered. He smirked.

"Well, that much is obvious." He reached between her legs and cupped her once again. "The question is, do you want me to fuck you?" he rubbed her now soaking wet underwear, grinning at the way her juices seeped onto his hand through the flimsy material.

"Yes," she moaned. He pulled his hand away once more, thoroughly enjoying the way she endured the sweet torture.

"We'll get there—if you're good." He used the leash once again to force her toward him, kissing her hard, bruising her lips beneath his. She responded with a similar passion, fighting to keep her hands at her sides and not to tangle them in his hair like she so wanted to.

He seemed to have a similar train of thought, as he dropped the leash and surged one hand into her hair, grabbing a fistful and holding her face to his, while rounding her waist with the other and pulling her body flush against his. She idly wondered if she would have carpet burn on her knees, but found she couldn't begin to care as she felt his erection hard against her stomach.

They stayed like that for a moment, kissing each other while he took the opportunity to roughly become acquainted with different parts of her body. Her hair strained at the follicles in his grasp, and her backside protested when he grabbed a handful of it and dug his fingers into the skin he found there, all the while forcefully grinding himself against her.

At some point during the harsh make-out session, her bra had come undone. Jeff broke away from the kiss and then roughly pulled the black, lacy material away from her body, exposing her breasts to him. Then, in a flash, she found herself lying on her back on the hard floor, as he straddled her and ground himself against her core. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.

"You like that, don't you?" he taunted. She bit her lip, trying her best to stay quiet, but the surges of pleasure that shot through her were difficult to silence. She watched him intently as he reached behind him and pulled something out of his back pocket.

"This is where it gets fun," he told her, brandishing a silver pair of handcuffs. Her eyes widened, but she didn't say anything as he attached one cuff to her left wrist, rounded the leg of the bed, and then attached the other cuff to her right. Arms stretched out above her head and unable to free herself, she finally realized what it was like to truly be at the mercy of her boyfriend.

Britta would kill her if she ever found out—but she fucking loved it.

"There," Jeff said, satisfied that she was unable to get away. He placed his hands on either side of her head and loomed over her. "Any complaints?" he asked. She shook her head rapidly, eyes darkened with lust. He smirked and placed a soft kiss to her forehead, then her nose, and then her mouth. She opened her mouth against his, giving him the opportunity to sweep his tongue in. He put it in further than he normally would, wanting her to feel filled up by him, leaving no doubt to whom she belonged. Her responding moan told him that he was on the right track.

Jeff then trailed long, hard kisses down her neck and chest, taking time to lick, nip and suck on each of her nipples, loving the way the bud at the end felt against the flat of his tongue. For Annie's part, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of her boyfriend feasting himself on her body, taking, taking, taking and making no apologies. She cried out when he bit down harder than she was used to on her nipple.

"Ung, Jeff." He raised his head and looked at her with a slightly mocking expression.

"What's the matter, Annie? That hurt?" She bit her lip and nodded. "Do you want to use your safe word?" She shook her head quickly. "Then suck it up."

He returned to her nipple and worked his way back up to the level he'd been at before. It hurt at the beginning, but Annie soon became accustomed to the intensity and quickly found herself enjoying the sight twinge of pain she felt. Her moans became even louder when he removed his teeth and soothingly licked the marks he'd left there.

Soon after that, he worked his way down between her legs. He placed his hands on either of her knees and forcefully spread them apart. Her centre was still hidden from him, just barely, by the underwear he'd purchased, but the sight of Annie handcuffed to the bed and spread for him was still enough to nearly make him come in his pants.

"Fuck, Annie," he let the words slip. She watched him as he leaned in and nipped at her pubic mound through her underwear, making her cry out at the new sensation. He dipped his fingers into the waistband of her panties. "Lift," he demanded. She did so readily and let him drag the material down her legs and off, finally revealing her to him completely, save for the thigh highs that were still in place.

Jeff got to his feet and loomed over her.

"Spread your legs," he commanded. She did so quickly, spreading them as far as she was capable. She was so far gone that she nearly came herself when Jeff began stroking himself over his jeans as he looked on at her naked body. "You're so sexy," he ground out, palming himself harder. Quickly, he pulled his t-shirt off and returned to the floor where she was laid out for him.

Jeff reached a hand out and stroked up and down her parted, wet lips, grazing over her clit and dipping into her wetness. Annie's head lolled back and came into the contact with the hard floor as she fought not to push against him.

For his part, Jeff situated himself so he could take full advantage of her newly revealed core. Instantly, he dove three fingers into her, setting up a hard, fast pace.

He laid on his side next to her, keeping his fingers in place, and put his lips to her ear.

"You like that?" he asked. She nodded. "Say it."

"God, yes," she cried.

"What do you like?" he asked.

"Ung, Jeff. I like what you're doing with your fingers." He nipped her ear.

"What am I doing with my fingers?" He picked up the pace, and took up an angle that was sure to hit the one spot he knew would make her come harder than any other.

"Fuck," she cried out as the tension began to build within her. "You're fucking me with them," she managed.

"Do you need to come?" She nodded quickly, her eyes squeezed shut tightly. "You can't come unless you ask first." Her breathing sped up and her arms strained against the cold metal that bound her to the bed.

"Fuck, Jeff. Please let me come," she begged. He smirked and licked the outer rim of her ear, then blew cold air against it. She began to shudder. "Please, Jeff."

"Come." His voice was deep and gravelly in her ear, sending shivers through her body that combined with the rest of the sensations he was causing within her, forcing her hard over the edge. She could hear wetness as Jeff's fingers continued to pound in and out of her, and could feel herself squirting—something she'd never actually done before.

Jeff continued with his fingers, taking her through the waves of pleasure as her muscles clamped down hard on his hand. She couldn't help it as her legs locked closed and she ground against the heel of his hand that was resting on her clit, dragging out the moment. Jeff placed long, hard kisses against her shoulder as she continued through wave after wave, before her entire body went limp as her powerful climax subsided.

Jeff sat back up and slowly extracted his hand from between her thighs, which now fell limply to each side. He looked down at the space between her thighs, feeling a swell of pride at the mess that had been left there in the wake of her orgasm.

He got to his feet, heading for the door.

"I'd tell you to stay here while I get paper towels, but I doubt you could get to your feet even if you weren't handcuffed to the bed." Annie heard the door open and close, but couldn't open her eyes, feeling thoroughly exhausted and spent after her powerful release.

She was vaguely aware of him coming in and cleaning her up. She twitched as he wiped he gently dabbed at her sensitive clit with a paper towel, before swiping it along her inner thighs and on the ground beneath her. Soon he left again, presumably to discard the now soiled towels, but he returned quickly.

Annie forced her eyes back open when she heard the click of metal against metal, and saw Jeff overhead, releasing her wrists. She'd almost forgotten that she couldn't move them. Once she was free, she brought them both to her chest, massaging away the redness that her strain had caused.

"Get back on your knees," Jeff said, tossing the handcuffs onto the dresser. Annie still felt a little wobbly, but did as he asked.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked. She nodded, swallowing to relieve some of the dryness in her throat. Jeff smiled somewhat genuinely. "Good. You looked like you were having a good time." He chuckled at the crimson blush that spread over her cheeks and chest. "But I didn't really make you earn your release, so now it's time to repay me." Annie licked her lips, realizing that she was once again at eye-level with his material-covered erection.

"Take my pants off," he told her, his own hands hanging limply at his sides. She reached forward and popped the button and slid the fly down on his jeans, tucked her fingers into the waistband and pulled. "Underwear too." She pulled those down as well, deftly avoiding being whacked in the face as his erection sprung free. She pulled both articles to his ankles and waited as he stepped out of them.

"Now, put your hands behind your back, and put your mouth on me," he instructed. She eagerly did as he asked, sucking him in and twirling her tongue over the tip. "Deeper," he demanded. "Show me how far you can go." She pushed herself forward. It was a little hard to do without her hands to keep her balanced, but something about having his cock in her mouth without that safety measure sent arousal coursing through her once again.

She found it difficult to force herself down. Jeff noticed this and placed one hand on the back of her head, fisting her hair, and pushing her further onto his erection.

If not for the guise of a dominant/submissive situation, he'd never have asked her to do this. It occurred to him in that moment that he was getting to play out a few of his own fantasies all the while committing to hers. That knowledge made him even harder.

"Fuck, Annie," he moaned as she choked slightly. She'd made it about halfway down his length—a win, as far as he was concerned. "Stay there." She closed her eyes and tried to do what she was told, but he was less than an inch away from gagging her, so it was more difficult than she would have liked.

"Look at me." She forced her eyes open and upward, finding him looking down at her with a look of pure arousal on his face. Slowly, he pulled himself out of her mouth. She released him with a pop, and licked her lips to replace the moisture the air in the room had stolen from them. "I want you to keep your eyes on me at all times," he said. "And keep your mouth open for me."

Then, he put his cock back in, slowly, taking it to the depth it had been before (conveniently marked on his penis by a ring of her lipstick), before sliding back out. He put it in a little faster the next time, and then faster still, all while holding her head still with two fists in her hair.

"Close your lips around it and suck." She did as she was told as Jeff continued to fuck her mouth. He tried not to go too hard, but the sensation of her warm, wet mouth, her roaming tongue, and light suction made it very difficult to keep control. Soon he was pumping in and out in earnest, making her gag every now and again, but never going so deep as to cause discomfort or distress. All the while, they maintained eye contact.

Her blue eyes began to tear up slightly, and a single drop escaped as he pushed in a little further. She'd never wanted to be face fucked before, but having it happen now was strangely erotic. She felt very much like an item for his pleasure, and that thought made her once spent core become wet all over again. She struggled to keep her hands locked behind her back and not reach out and touch him, or herself.

"Fuck, you're so good," Jeff moaned as her tongue swirled around his tip. He knew he wouldn't last much longer if he kept this up, but it was so hard to pull himself away from the sensation of her lips around him. Begrudgingly, he did pull himself away though, and roughly took hold of the leash she still wore, pulling her to her feet, and then into a hard, bruising kiss.

Annie could feel his hard cock resting between them, and she knew it would soon be buried inside of her. After her first orgasm she'd had the brief notion that she wouldn't be ready to go again for a while—the feeling of his need against her proved otherwise.

Jeff tore his lips from hers and began kissing along her neck, becoming frustrated when his lips came into contact with the collar and not with her soft skin.

"Enough of this crap," he said, quickly undoing the offending device and throwing it and the leash onto the floor. He replaced it with his lips against her neck, sucking, licking and biting, causing her to moan his name. She kept her hands behind her back because she hadn't been instructed otherwise, but it was torture not to touch his body when it was so close, and so needing.

Annie barely had time to register what was happening when his lips were torn away from her skin, and her body was turned and pushed forward into the bed.

"Get up, on your hands and knees," Jeff demanded. She quickly did as she was told, spreading her legs for him. Jeff stood back a moment, stroking himself as he took in this new view. She turned to look at him.

"Eyes forward." She did that, too. Jeff stepped toward her, putting both of his hands on her backside, forcing her opening down in line with his erection. Swiftly, he placed himself at her entrance and surged forward, taking her hard and fast, unable to maintain the slow torture after what felt like hours of build-up.

Annie cried out at being fucking so forcefully, but soon her noises devolved into unintelligible moans as he took her in the most sinful ways. He leaned over her body, bringing his mouth close to her ear.

"Do you like this?" he asked. "Do you like when I fuck you from behind?" She cried out and forced herself back against the erection.

"God, yes," she exclaimed. Jeff stilled himself suddenly, causing her to let out a sound of discontent.

"If you want to get fucked, then fuck it," he said, maintaining his position. Annie, realizing what he meant, began to buck back against him, literally fucking herself on his cock. Jeff watched the scene, feeling his orgasm building fast at the need and intensity apparent in her movements.

It wasn't long before he roughly took both of her hips and regained control of their movements, pounding himself into her with speed and power not previously met.

Both of their cries melded together as he drove them toward their mutual release. Knowing this was soon coming to an end, Jeff wanted to make sure the final moments of this fantasy were etched in her mind forever. Quickly, he pulled out of her and flipped her over. She landed on her back and bounced a few times before finding her legs spread wide as Jeff surged into her, reclaiming his former pace and kissing her hard.

It was like this that they both found their releases. Annie came first, but only by a few seconds, as Jeff began to come hard inside of her. He wrapped her up in his arms and pounded into her until he was completely spent. Only then did he pull away.

Sluggishly, the exhausted pair made their way to the top of the bed before collapsing into their pillows. Both laid on their backs, breathing hard, staring at the ceiling.

"Holy crap," Jeff let out in a breath. He hadn't really expected this whole thing to effect him as much as it did, but the way his body now felt completely limp was evidence enough that it did.

"Ditto," Annie slurred. Her body was now a pool of Jell-O, completely and utterly useless to the world as she could barely move a muscle.

A moment passed while they both regained their bearings and did what they could to recover from what felt like a marathon they'd just completed.

After several moments, Jeff turned to look at her, feeling a little nervous now that all was said and done.

"You okay?" he asked. Her eyes were closed, but a small smile formed on her mouth.

"I might be dead," she said. She forced her eyes open and turned her head enough to look at him. "That was pretty incredible." He released a breath, feeling relieved. He grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it.

"Was it everything you thought it would be?" She chuckled.

"And more. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Neither did I, honestly." She smiled and nudged him with her arm.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Jeff. I loved it." He offered a small smile.

"Yea, well, maybe you can take care of one of my fantasies sometime. Although I have to admit, I may have lived a few of them today." She laughed.

"Maybe next Saturday?" she asked. "It could be our _thing_." He contemplated this.

"Fantasy Saturday? Doesn't have the best ring to it."

"How about Sexy Saturday?"

"Slutty Saturday?"

"Scandalous Saturday?"

"You're really into this alliteration thing," Jeff teased. She shrugged.

"I don't care what we call it, as long as we do it." He reached over and pulled her toward him, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan," he said softly.

Together they closed their eyes and let their exhaustion overtake them.

They eventually settled on "Saturday Sex Adventures," though Annie was a little disappointed that 'Scandalous Saturday' hadn't made the cut.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone liked it! Let me know.<p> 


	8. It's Annie's Fault

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community, yo

**Chapter summary:** Jeff and Annie have a fight, which leads to a less-than-pleasant encounter with Jeff's boss, Ted. Based on prompt by ror123.

**Prompt:** Three stories (no more than 1000 words) entitled "It's Annie's Fault" (1 fluffy, 1 angst, 1 smut) each using the words: pain, jewel, door, boat, desire, free, sharp, lock, fire, spring, school, shame, weight, keep, fact, stiff, tail, jump, grip, west, rice, part, flag, porter, wound.

* * *

><p><strong>It's Annie's Fault<strong>

**Chapter Rating: **PG-13 - M

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: Angst (PG-13)<strong>

**Words: 997**

Annie felt a sharp jolt of pain surge through her stiff back at the awkward way she was sleeping on the couch. It was the first time in their relationship that she'd had to sleep there. She'd never screwed up this badly before, and Jeff hadn't needed to lock her out of their bedroom—she'd gone to the couch on her own, recognizing that he would need some time.

It had all started the night before. Jeff's firm was holding their annual boat party and Annie was dragged along, in spite of her hatred for most of his colleagues, many of whom only attended these events for the sole purpose of chasing tail, and, on more than one occasion, had gotten a little grabby with her once the alcohol had started flowing.

Jeff was always sympathetic about these incidents, but rarely did anything to stop them. Annie knew he thought she could take care of herself, but felt it would be nice to be protected for a change.

She felt her stomach drop as soon they opened the door to the party room where most of the attendees were milling around. In one corner, a chef lit fire to a rice and seafood flambé, in another a bored woman shifted her weight from foot to foot while trying to get out of a conversation with one of Jeff's coworkers. Near the middle of the room, a porter walked around with a tray of champagne, offering it to everyone.

Jeff grabbed two glasses and handed one to Annie.

"Can you at least try to look like your enjoying yourself?" His tone was clipped—their early argument about this event still simmering beneath the surface. Annie frowned and turned to leave the busy room. She decided this trip would be easier for her if she could get away from everyone, Jeff included, and wait it out on the deck.

She walked to the west side of the boat and gazed out at the open water. If not for the awful people she was with, she might even enjoy this event. But that wasn't the case. She felt like she was in high school again, not able to find an in with the cool kids. The only difference now was that she didn't want one.

She heard footsteps approaching her, and briefly acknowledged Ted as he came to stand next to her.

"Annie," he greeted. She smiled and took a sip of her champagne. "Not into the party?"

"You could say that." Her tone was short, but that didn't stop the man from trying to carry on the conversation.

"That's a shame. There's some good food inside." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure I'll get over it."

"Yikes," Ted said, sipping his own liquor. Annie cringed at the term—something Jeff used when she was short with him.

"Yea, well... as you can see I'm not the best company right now, so..." Ted raised an eyebrow and took another sip of his drink.

"Maybe you just haven't found a reason to enjoy yourself yet." He stepped a little closer, now officially invading Annie's personal space sending up a red flag in her mind. Her grip on the side of the boat tightened so as not to reach out and physically push him away. She didn't think Jeff would take it well if she wounded his boss.

"You know what would look good on you?" he continued, oblivious to her disinterest. He reached over and traced a finger over her bare wrist. "A nice jewel, right here... maybe a diamond, or an emerald. Do you like jewels, Annie?"

"I prefer simple things—like nights at home alone with my _boyfriend_." She hoped her tone would make her clear.

Ted stepped closer. Apparently not.

"Yea, that's all well and good, but it's got to be a little stifling sometimes, isn't it? Don't you ever just want to be free to do what you want?" She could feel his breath on her neck, and something that felt an awful lot like his desire now pressed against her hip. She jumped away from the edge and separated them.

"Ted, my relationship notwithstanding, the fact that you can't see I'm _not interested_ right now is disturbing. Leave me alone." She turned to leave, but felt Ted's hand spring out and grab her by the upper arm to keep her there.

"Let go of me," she said in a dangerous tone. Ted closed the distance, bringing his nose to her neck.

"Winger doesn't deserve you, Annie. You have no idea what you're missing out on." She felt bile rise in her throat as she tore her arm from his hand, and in one quick motion, punched him squarely in the nose.

"Annie, what the hell?" she heard from behind her. She spun around to find Jeff levelling her with a glare that was part horror and part anger.

"Winger, your _girlfriend_ just fucking assaulted me," exclaimed Ted, holding his now bloody nose in his hand. The man stormed over to Jeff. "You're lucky I'm not holding _you _personally responsible for this."

Annie watched, feeling both liberated and horrible as the man trekked off, and Jeff levelled her with a glare.

"What the hell happened?" Jeff asked, hurt evident in his voice. Annie felt rage surge within her.

"How could you leave me alone with him?" she exclaimed. "You know what he's like. What they're _all like!"_

"You know how to handle yourself better than this Annie. This better not cost me my job." Jeff stalked away, leaving Annie alone on the deck.

She wanted to defend herself, but Jeff was right. Even though she was perfectly justified in hitting him, if she'd wanted to walk away from Ted without doing so, she could have.

The ride home after the boat ride was tense and silent. Once home, Jeff had gone to bed, and Annie had retired to the couch. Jeff hadn't said anything to dissuade her.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Fluff (PG-13)<strong>

**Words: 971**

Jeff stumbled out of the bedroom and into the living room, which was lit by the soft sun of a beautiful spring morning that fell into the room from their west-facing window. His stomach dropped when he noticed Annie curled up on the couch. He was angry about the night before, but he was still a little fuzzy on what actually happened. For all he knew, Annie had every right to punch Ted in the face—though the likelihood of that was slim.

He took a deep breath and walked over to sit on the end of the couch. The movement roused the younger woman, who seemed pained as she pulled herself into a seated position.

"Look, about last night..." Jeff began. Annie held up her hand.

"You were right," she said quickly. His brow furrowed.

"I was?"

"Yes," she pulled her knees up to her chest, still feeling stiff from the way she'd slept. She ignored the sharp pain in her neck. "I'm not sorry for hurting Ted, but I shouldn't have handled it like that. I owe you an apology."

"Look, Annie... I never should have forced you onto that boat in the first place. I knew as soon as we walked out the door last night that you weren't up for it." Annie frowned, recalling the memory. "But I just don't understand what happened. _How_ did this happen. Please explain it to me."

"I just felt so miserable, even before we got there... and then Ted was being really bad. Worse than usual, and I just lost it."

"What'd he do?" he asked, suddenly more concerned than he had been. By the way Annie cringed, he could tell it wasn't good.

"He just... ugh. He started asking me all kinds of stupid questions, like what kind of jewels I'd like, then when I tried jump away from him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to keep me there. I ended up having to pull myself out of his grip because he wouldn't let go." Jeff felt his stomach drop.

"God, Annie. I'm such a jerk. I can't believe I didn't beat him up myself for doing that to you." She frowned, having had that thought herself a few time over the past several hours.

"Yea, well, it wouldn't have been such a big deal if he wasn't making his... desire for me so clearly known."

"What do you mean?" She shuddered.

"It's just... he was saying all of these _things_... about you. Like how you don't deserve me, and how I should be free to do what I want with who I want. And then he pressed himself up against me... I've never felt more disgusting in my life."

Jeff reached over and pulled her in, holding her tightly to him.

"I'm quitting," he said firmly. She pulled back, wide-eyed.

"Jeff! No you're not. You _just_ made partner." He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. That asshole thinks he can throw his weight around and scare me into letting him do whatever the fuck he wants, but he can't. I'm not going to put you in any more positions like the one you wound up in last night." His shame at leaving her to fend for herself with Ted was apparent in his tone, but Annie wasn't having it.

"Jeff, what happened with Ted wasn't your fault, and I'm not letting you give up your job for me. You are _not_ going to quit, even if it means I have to lock you here in this apartment until you calm down."

"Annie, the guy tried to force himself on you. I can't work around him now."

"But you don't have to. Now that you're partner, you barely see Ted. You just need to keep your head down and do your work. Forget all of this crap—your career is too important, especially after all you've done to get it back."

Jeff contemplated this. Annie had a point. After going back to school just so Ted wouldn't fire him, it seemed like such a waste to blow it all now that he was finally where he wanted to be. The fact of the matter was, being a partner at a law firm had been his dream, and he was finally living it. He didn't do all of that work to become a porter at some rich guy's behest. He'd earned his way back to the top.

But it didn't change what happened, and a part of Jeff still wanted to not only quit, but kill that asshole who had put his hands on Annie.

Annie nudged him and gave him a small smile.

"Besides, the night wasn't _all_ bad," she said. He raised an eyebrow, looking for the bright point. "That rice and seafood flambé was pretty awesome." He chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"After all Ted did to you—after what _I_ did to you, how are you still so amazing?" he asked.

"Jeff, I can deal with assholes. I just can't deal with us fighting. We're too good together to let stupidity mess this up." He nodded slowly.

"We are. Hell, we made a butt flag together. If that's not a sign of longevity, I don't know what is."

The two shared a laugh and Jeff got to his feet before sweeping her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. He headed toward the bedroom.

"After a fight, it's customary to have make-up sex." He stopped at the doorway and peered down at her lovingly. "That, and I want to make it up to you for yesterday." She leaned up and kissed him soundly, then rested her head on his chest as he kicked the door shut and took her to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Smut (M)<strong>

**Words: 979**

After kicking the door shut, Jeff laid Annie out on the bed, his lips leaving a hot, wet trail down her neck.

He felt horrible about what had happened on the boat, and hearing Annie tell him everything Ted had done to her made him feel sick. He'd never wanted to take sharp objects to a person before, but something about Ted made him envision going after him with scissors.

He rested his weight on Annie just enough so that their bodies were touching in most places, and saw pain flash on her features.

"What's wrong?" he pulled himself off of her slightly. She tried rolling her shoulders, but the pain persisted.

"I'm just a little stiff. That couch is lumpy." Jeff frowned and moved off of her. "We don't need to stop, I'll be fine," she said, reaching out for him.

"Arms up," he instructed, gripping her shirt and pulling it over her head. He administered the same fate to the rest of her clothes before urging her to turn over. She gave him a confused look, but complied. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I am your porter, Milady. Your every wish, your ever need, is my command." She giggled at the words, and adjusted so she was laying comfortably on her stomach.

"Well, in that case," she teased. "My shoulders could use some work, wench."

Jeff smirked and got to work, rubbing his large hands over the length of her back from shoulders to tail bone, and then back again before beginning to knead into the tense muscles he found there.

"Mmm," Annie hummed. "You're pretty good at this. You take a massage course in school?" Jeff chuckled.

"It's all part of the Winger Package, baby. I'm an expert in the arts of the female body." She giggled, but the sound quickly turned into a moan of appreciation as he loosened a particularly tight knot.

After he'd worked her back for a while, he wound his arm around her waist and turned her again. She gave him a coy look that made him want to tear off his clothes and make her _feel_ everything he felt for her—but he had other plans.

He returned his hands quickly to her body, starting with her feet and then moving slowly up to her calves, rubbing away her stress and loving the way her eyes were trained on him as he worshipped her body.

When he reached her thighs, her desire began to build. He was so close to where she wanted him.

When he parted her thighs, she was more than ready to have him inside of her. But that didn't happen. Instead, he shuffled himself down so he was laying on his stomach, and flicked his tongue out to lick at her sensitive clit, throwing both of her legs over his shoulders as he buried his face into her and used his tongue, lips, teeth and fingers to bring her up.

Annie squirmed as he hit the places she loved the most. He wound up gripping both of her hips to lock her to the bed and to keep her from bucking away from him. She found herself trapped in his grasp, but having him between her legs made her feel free in a way no other man ever had. She felt safe with Jeff. The fact that he loved her was never in dispute.

Jeff felt Annie jump beneath him as she neared her climax, and decided it was time to end his little massage and bring her up properly. He tore himself from her and quickly deposited his own clothes before climbing over her.

"Feeling better?" he asked. Annie leaned in and captured his lips hungrily, loving the way he tasted of her. He took that as proof enough of her health, and positioned himself at her entrance, pushing in.

Not long after Jeff began pumping inside of her, Annie felt that familiar coil of heat and fire begin to burn inside of her, and she knew she wouldn't last long. It was a shame, too, because she could have stayed like this with Jeff forever.

Once all was said and done, Jeff fell to Annie's side and pulled her in tightly. The sun shone into their west-facing window like a jewel, casting a warm, spring-like glow into the room that made the day feel so much better than it had just an hour earlier. Both felt optimistic at having one another in their arms.

"Jeff?" Annie's voice came softly after several moments of comfortable silence.

"Yea Babe?"

"Do you think you could make that rice and seafood flambé?" she asked. Jeff chuckled.

"You're never not hungry, are you?" She smiled and turned to look at him.

"If you had a problem with my eating habits, they should have sent up a red flag long before now." He just grinned and shook his head, pulling her in tighter.

"I don't know about the flambé, but I'm sure I can come up with something."

The two let silence consume them for another few minutes. This time, Jeff broke it.

"Babe?"

"Yea?"

"We okay?" he asked, sounding less confident. Annie turned in his arms to look at him, smiling.

"We're good. Besides, this was mostly my fault anyway." His brow furrowed.

"How do you figure?" She shrugged.

"Well, if I'd known about that rice and seafood flambé, I wouldn't have been nearly as mad at you for dragging me out to the boat cruise. We could have avoided this whole thing if I'd just taken a peek at the menu."

Jeff laughed whole-heartedly at this, and pulled her on top of him so he could wrap both arms around her. It wasn't her fault. They both knew that.

But it was usually Jeff's fault, so he was willing to let her take this one.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it. Let me know!<em>


	9. Wicker

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Community, yo

**Summary**: Annie brings home wicker chairs. Jeff hates wicker.

**Moment 9: Wicker**

**Chapter Rating: PG**

Jeff hated wicker. If there was one building material that should never have become a building material, it was wicker. Wicker was what you put in cottages, or, you know... nowhere, ever. Wicker was the epitome of backwoods hick with a shotgun and a bottle of moonshine on the porch in the middle of the goddamn woods in a cowboy hat and overalls. If Britta was furniture—she'd be wicker. If Jeff was unfortunate enough to have to walk by the Wicker Emporium in the mall, he'd immediately become sick to his stomach. It was icky, and classless, and gross, and it made him want to die a little every time he saw it anywhere.

So when Annie came home excitedly toting one giant box after another, Jeff was at first confused, and then horrified.

"It's for the balcony—all we have out there is a barbecue," she told him as he tore into the packing tape. His eyes widened in horror when he freed the package's payload.

"It's wicker," Jeff stated. Annie smiled brightly, adding a little excited jump.

"I know! I love it!" she exclaimed. Jeff tried to look at her, to talk her down, but his eyes were glued to the chair made entirely out of sticks.

"But... it's wicker."

"It's homey! It'll be a nice contrast to all of your 'super cool modern furniture'," she teased, looking around with slight distaste at the sharp angles of his streamlined living room set. In all fairness, she and Jeff had agreed on the furniture in the living room, but it had been a compromise when Jeff had wanted to go even further into modern minimalism, and she had wanted overstuffed and comfy.

"So your solution is... wicker?" he sounded a mix of distressed and defeated, which Annie was only just becoming aware of. She frowned.

"You don't like it?" He levelled her with a 'no duh' expression.

"It's wicker, Annie. Ninety year old milkmaids don't like it." Her face dropped.

"I just thought it'd be nice to put it outside." She looked downright depressed now, immediately making Jeff feel like crap. He thought about backtracking, but he was torn between his love for Annie, and his all-consuming hatred for wicker and whatever evil person had invented it.

"But... can't we just get regular patio furniture?" he attempted. Annie's lip began to quiver. "Come on, Annie. You're not going to cry over wicker furniture, are you?" She shrugged.

"I was just really excited about it. I've been looking for a set like this for a long time." Jeff's brow furrowed.

"What's so special about this particular set?" She sighed deeply and plopped down into one of the wicker chairs. Jeff cringed as the sticks scraped each other, protesting at her minimal weight. _What kind of an idiot thought this would make good furniture?_ he inwardly questioned. _It's firewood for God's sake!_

"It just reminds me of my grandparents—they used to have a cabin with furniture just like this." She stopped a moment, gathering herself. "They're dead now."

Jeff felt even worse. He dropped his head, sighing with defeat. He couldn't say no, now.

"Fine," he allowed after a long moment of internal torment. "Let's get this sh...tuff outside."

Annie's sudden bright smile almost made him feel better about the decision... almost.

And then he realized that she recovered just a hair too quickly after her semi-emotional breakdown.

He watched her a moment as she dragged the first chair out onto the deck, smiling the whole way.

This stunk like a butt convention.

"Hey, Annie?" she looked up, bright eyed, as she came back in.

"Yea?"

"Where was your grandparents' cabin?" She gave him a confused look. "You've never mentioned it before... I'm just wondering where it was." She bit her lip in thought.

"You know, I haven't been there since I was a kid... I don't even really remember where it was." Jeff nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he began to pace.

"Well, you obviously have fond memories of this cabin. I find it kind of strange that you don't remember where it was."

Annie affixed him with a questioning gaze.

"Are you trying to lawyer me, Winger?" He stopped and looked at her.

"Why? Are you above lawyering?"

"You don't seriously think I made up my dead grandparents' cabin."

"Did you, Annie? Did you make up the cabin?" She rolled her eyes.

"No! Why would I?" Jeff stepped a little closer, using his height to his advantage.

"Because you like wicker. You think wicker furniture is _adorable_ and you're trying to punish me for not letting you get the gigantic overstuffed sofa with a floral print and a matching pink ottoman." Annie stood up straighter as well, unwilling to be intimidated by his size.

"It was _salmon_, and we've already been over this. I'm fine with the furniture we got—I'm not trying to punish you with _wicker_. Do you even know how ridiculous you sound right now?" Jeff scowled down at her determined face.

"As ridiculous as someone who would make up a moving story about wicker just to get her way?" She groaned, and had to physically stop herself from stomping her foot on the ground.

"I didn't make up the story!" she exclaimed. "My grandparents did have a cottage, and they did have wicker furniture in it. Geez."

"Then why haven't you mentioned it before, if it was so important to you?"

"I don't tell you every little thing that's ever happened in my life, _Jeff_. And even though you clearly think you're on to something here, you should know by now that I wouldn't make something like this up!"

"Wouldn't you, Annie?" He moved a little closer, then repeated, "wouldn't. You?" Annie shook her head angrily and tore away from him, grabbing the other wicker chair and began dragging it to the door.

"We're not done talking about this," Jeff called after her. She stopped short of the door and levelled him with a glare.

"Yes we are, Jeff. Clearly you don't trust me, and that's fine. I'll just take my wicker furniture and go move out onto the deck." Jeff rolled his eyes as how ridiculous this had become.

"Maybe I would believe you if you didn't turn the waterworks on and off like a freaking light switch whenever you want something from me." Annie's eyes widened.

"You think that's what that was? You think I'm just trying to manipulate you?" Jeff spread his arms out wide, questioning her. She sighed deeply and let go of the chair, taking a few tentative steps toward him.

"You know I love you, right?" Jeff shrugged one shoulder noncommittally. "Seriously, Jeff? We've been together for two years. You know me better than this."

"You're right, I do," he said quietly. "Which is how I can tell when you're actually upset, and when you're exaggerating for effect." She crossed her arms over her chest and lowered her head to gaze at the floor for a moment.

"You know," he started after a moment. She looked up at him, her lips set in a thin, straight line. "I trust you, Annie. I do. And that gives you a certain... influence over me that other people don't have. I just don't want you to use it for stupid shit like wicker furniture." She had the decency to look slightly ashamed at this.

"You know that I'll pretty much let you do whatever you want, right?" She bit her lip and looked away, but nodded sheepishly. "You don't have to lie to get what you want out of me."

"Well, it wasn't a lie," Annie interjected. She looked at him once again. "Though my attachment to the place may have been slightly less than advertised." Jeff offered a small, lopsided smile.

"But Grandma and Grandpa Edison did have a cottage with wicker furniture?" She nodded. Jeff looked past her at the home decor fashion faux pas being made across the room. "Fine, then. Let's get this stuff outside and... Country Living this place up."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I can take it back if you hate it that much."

"No, it's fine. They're just chairs, right?"

Jeff couldn't help but feel okay about that decision when he saw Annie's bright smile in response.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, as Jeff sat in his new wicker chair with a beer in one hand and Annie's hand in the other, he had to admit, it was nice to have something cozy out on the deck... even if that cozy thing happened to be made of kindling.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it. Let me know!<em>


	10. PostIt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community, yo

**Chapter summary:**Jeff discovers he's not as opposed to schmoopiness as he may have thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Moment 10: <strong>Post-It

**Chapter Rating:** PG

* * *

><p>Jeff had spent most of his life trying to prove just how non-schmoopy he was. He scoffed at schmoop. He outwardly, and inwardly, thought it was incredibly cheesy and wanted no part it in.<p>

And yet when Annie upped the schmoop factor in their relationship, Jeff was sucked in, hook, line and sinker, without so much as an acknowledgement of what he had become.

It started about six months into their relationship, when Jeff had gone on his first business trip after being reinstated as a lawyer with his old firm. Everything had progressed relatively normally as he packed his things and prepared to leave, while Annie tittered around his apartment helping him gather things he needed and tidying up as she went along. At this point, she was still living with Troy and Abed, but had mostly adopted his home as hers. She spent maybe one night a week in her own bedroom, but usually didn't crawl into that bed until well into the early morning.

Annie was a pro at packing bags. She placed Jeff's collared button downs in his suitcase with such care that he was confident they would emerge looking just as nice as they had when they were folded and put in. She also took great pains to fold his pants along the creases, making them crisper for when he had to pull them out and use them to dazzle high-powered clientele.

If Jeff was being completely honest, her methodical way of packing kicked the crap out of his, which mostly entailed just crumpling things up, throwing them in the suitcase (with hair products safely stored in a plastic bag, of course), and planning a few extra minutes in the morning for ironing out the wrinkles when he arrived.

Annie had even driven him to the airport, and left him with a small, easy, completely appropriate peck on the lips as he made his way to the security area, briefcase in hand full of his neatly arranged notes, which he would look over on the plane ride.

Shortly after take-off, Jeff clicked open his briefcase and couldn't help the smile that forced its way onto his face at what he found there.

Front and centre, on top of his manila folder, was a bright green sticky note, reading, "Love you, babe. Knock 'em dead!" complete with a heart dotting the exclamation point. He pulled the note from the folder and read it over a few more times before folding it and neatly placing it in one of the little compartments for business cards. No one else would be able to see the little note, but it made him feel a little better knowing it was there.

Later, once he arrived at his hotel and checked in, he opened his luggage so he could hang his suits and prepare his outfit for the next day when he would be meeting with his client. He smiled at the way his clothes had made it through the trip completely unscathed—a feat he never would have accomplished on his own.

As he neatly folded his pants and slung them through the hole in the hangar, a small pink square fell out of the pocket. He reached down and picked it up, unfolding it and smiling at the small note that read, "Question: What did the lawyer name his daughter? Answer: Sue! – Ha, ha! Ahh, you know you love me."

Jeff may have laughed out loud at the terrible joke—not that he'd ever admit it to anyone... ever.

It was the next day before Jeff discovered the third note. This one was wrapped around his bottle of shampoo, and read, "Keep it _clean_ over there, Winger. You're Head and Shoulders above the competition!"

That one might have hurt his comic sensibility a little.

But it did brighten his day.

The last note, tucked into the pocket of his blazer, simply read, "Love you. Annie," and Jeff felt his heart flutter just a little bit. Another fact he would never admit to anyone.

Later that night, after all of his meetings were finished, Jeff called Annie that evening to share the progress of his day.

_"Hello?"_she said as she answered the phone.

"How can you tell a lawyer is lying?" he asked. He heard Annie giggle on the other end.

"_I don't know. How?"_

"His lips are moving." Annie laughed whole-heartedly at the old joke, and Jeff had no choice but to laugh along

"_You got my notes?"_

"They were kind of hard to miss. Especially the one on my underwear." A moment passed.

"_I didn't leave a note in your underwear..."_

"Oh, so you're not the one who wrote, _looks like a_stiff_sentence—this judge is a real_hard_ass_, and stuck the note to the crotch?" He tried not to laugh at her obvious dismay, but it was too hard. When she realized she was joking, she admonished him, but found herself laughing along.

"_Fine, next time, no notes for you!"_ Jeff chuckled, but his heart honestly dropped a little.

"No, Annie. I loved the notes. They actually made me feel a lot better about being here."

"_What's so bad about being there?"_

"Well, you're not here, for one. That kind of sucks." He heard Annie _aww_ on the other line, and couldn't be bothered to care.

"_You're only there for two days, Jeff. You've gone longer than that without seeing me before."_

"Sure, but those times you weren't three states away," he explained. "I miss you."

_"Aww, I miss you too, babe. But you'll be home tomorrow night. Maybe I'll stay at your place and welcome you home_properly." Jeff smiled at that thought. And then he was struck with another one.

"What if you just stay in general?"

_"What?"_

_"_You could stay," he said, trying to explain his own thought process. "Like... forever."

_"Are you going to kill me?"_ He chuckled at her levity, but was struck by the way her voice had taken a quieter, more airy quality. He knew she was thinking about it. They'd both thought about it, and talked about it once or twice. He'd just never realized until this moment how much he really _wanted_it. Being so far away from her made him want her with him whenever he could have her.

"Move in with me," he askmanded. There was silence on the line for a few seconds, and Jeff had a momentary sinking feeling that she might say no.

_"Okay,"_ she said softly. He felt his stomach right itself.

"Okay?" he repeated. When she spoke again, he could swear he heard a smile in her voice.

"_Okay."_

"Okay," he said firmly, and then, for the first time, noticed there didn't seem to be any shenanigans going on in the background. "You're there right now, aren't you."

"_I've pretty much been living in your tee shirt for the past day and a half,"_ she admitted. Jeff groaned at the thought.

"Anything other than the tee-shirt?"

"_Jeff!"_she admonished. _"What kind of girl to you think I am? Of course I'm wearing something else. And I'll have you know that these panties are extremely flattering on me."_

"Not fair. SO not fair."

_"Yea, well, that's what you get when you play with fire, Winger."_ Jeff couldn't help the dorky grin that had taken up permanent residence on his face.

His girlfriend was about to become his common-law partner, and for some reason, that didn't scare him one bit—schmoopyness and all.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it. Let me know!<em>


	11. Waiting Games

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community, yo

****Chapter summary:** ** Annie's anticipation for a phone call is making time go by VERY slowly. Jeff has a plan to speed things up.

* * *

><p><strong>Moment 11: Waiting Games<strong>

**Chapter Rating: NC17**

* * *

><p>"Babe, burning a hole in the floor isn't going to make time go by any faster."<p>

Annie stopped short, looked at Jeff who was casually lounging on the couch reading the paper, and then returned to her pacing.

They were going to call at 8 p.m. It was 6. She just had to make it two more hours before she would know if the position was hers.

Annie had been working as an assistant to the Manager of Health Services at an old age home for the past two years while she completed her graduate studies by distance. She had originally planned to move to Seattle to attend the university from where she would (in about one more year) be receiving her Master degree, but Jeff had made a pretty compelling case for doing what she could by distance. He wasn't able to move to Washington, and Annie, despite her feminist instincts, didn't really want to leave him.

Two years later, and she was still totally fine with that decision. It didn't mean she couldn't get her degree, it just meant she'd have to do much of it from her home office.

Besides, staying in Greendale had afforded her the opportunity to work at Greendale Oaks, one of the largest senior living centres in the state. That she was enrolled in the Master program at all is what gave her the edge over the other candidates, many of whom had a background in social work and family studies, not specifically in health care.

The assistant job wasn't as hands on as Annie would have wished, but she did have many opportunities to shadow her boss and witness the ins and outs of the position she hoped to someday fill herself.

And that phone call, coming in less than two hours, could help her get one step closer to that goal.

About a month earlier, Annie and three other assistants working in the centre had been interviewed for the opportunity to move into a new, mid-tier position. It paid about $5,000 a year more (a pittance, but fairly substantial when compared with the meagre $25,000 she was currently making), but the real benefit was the increase in responsibilities. If Annie was able to lock down this position, she would be a shoe-in for a management role upon graduation. If she didn't, then she would have several more years of grunt work standing between her and that goal.

So she didn't really care that she was driving Jeff nuts. She was going to pace in front of that phone until the clock chimed 8—and then wait for however long it took for them to actually call. Her boss had promised an answer by that time, but the woman was a well-known flake.

"What time is it?" Annie demanded.

"6:03," Jeff responded from his place on the couch.

"What? How is that possible—when I asked you last time it was 5:57."

"And it's been exactly five minutes and 23 seconds since you asked." Jeff mumbled his answer into the newspaper he was reading (or attempting to read, despite Annie's distracting pacing).

Annie groaned, rubbing her temples with her fingers trying to ease away her tension as she continued to pace.

Jeff watched her for a moment out of the corner of his eye. He was both fed up with her irritating way of dealing with her anticipation, and also mildly concerned that she would give herself some sort of stroke worrying about it in the meantime.

He set down his paper on the table, pulling himself off the couch and making his way to where she paced by the kitchen island. She was oblivious to him as he moved swiftly through the living room, only realizing he was there when she literally ran into him.

"Ow," she mumbled, turning around to walk back in the other direction.

"Nuh uh—that's enough," Jeff said, as he quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her back to him. He used his arms to lock her against him, one across her chest and the other around her stomach. "Jeff! Let go!" she exclaimed, struggling uselessly against his strong arms.

"Only if you agree to come sit with me and chill out," he explained into her ear.

"I can't just sit there, I'm too nervous."

"Then we'll find some way to distract you," he suggested. Annie couldn't see his face the way he was holding her, but she could _hear_ him smirking. His point was emphasized by a small nudge of his hips against her lower back.

"Jeff, I'm way too wound up for that," she complained, struggling again against him.

"Then let me help you unwind," he attempted. She just continued to squirm, and Jeff realized his efforts were futile. Begrudgingly, he let her go. She immediately sprung from his grasp and wandered a few feet from him, closer to the kitchen island, where she picked up where she'd left off, pacing back and forth.

Jeff stood where she left him, feeling both irritated, and, he had to admit, a little turned on by their brief struggle. Annie, even at her most annoying, was still sexy as fuck. It helped that she had her hair stuck up with pencils, and her outfit was a tight-fitting blouse tucked into a short, flowing skirt. It was like she had _planned_ on looking like a sexy (if slightly dishevelled) librarian for him.

But then she'd taken up with the pacing again, and his only real plan for distracting her was thrown out the window.

"What time is it?" she asked again. He rolled his eyes. Enough was enough.

Once again, he surged toward her, only this time he didn't just still her—he grabbed her by the waist and effortlessly lifted her, setting her onto the island before she had time to register the movement. In another second, he was standing between her legs, leaving hot, hard kisses against her neck.

"Jeff," she said—it was supposed to sound like a warning, but it didn't quite come out that way. He pulled back enough so he could see her face.

"Annie," he countered. He could see her eyes were a little darker, and he decided not to wait for her to protest again. In a flash, he had her skirt pushed up to her waist, and her underwear pulled away. It wasn't another moment before he was pushing her to lay back on the island and aligning his tongue with her clit.

As much as Annie _wasn't in the mood_, and was _too nervous_ for this, she had to hand it to Jeff, he was doing a pretty good job of proving her wrong. She decided to bite her tongue against any further complaints and just tangle her hands in his hair instead as he went to work between her thighs.

Jeff considered bringing her up quickly, but remembered that his secondary goal, behind getting Annie to chill out, was to kill as much time as possible. With that in mind, he took his time stroking his tongue over her clit, alternating between short flicks and then flattening his tongue against it, applying more pressure. He waited a good five minutes before bothering to employ his fingers at all.

Of course, when he did bring his fingers into the game, any complaints Annie may have still had about being pulled from her nervous pacing were thrown out the window. Jeff was right—this _was_ a better way to pass the time.

She decided not long after he began to pump the middle and index fingers of his right hand in and out of her that she wanted to up the ante. She alerted Jeff to this new development by grabbing his hair tightly and dragging his head from between her legs. He went willingly, and quickly affixed his lips to hers while simultaneously undoing the button and fly on his jeans and pushing them and his underwear down to his ankles. No sooner had he stepped out of them than was his erection in place, pushing into Annie, who was almost perfectly in-line with him thanks to the height of the counter.

Annie pushed herself up on her elbows as Jeff surged into her, pumping hard with one hand at her hip and the other at the other working to unbutton her top. He pushed the offending material aside as soon as he was able, along with the right cup of her bra, revealing one perfect breast to him which he immediately decided to taste.

Annie laid back down as Jeff feasted himself on her body, his cock buried deep inside of her and his mouth alternating between sucking, licking and nipping at her nipple. Soon, he had freed her other breast and began to bestow the same attention there.

Annie locked her legs around his waist as she felt her orgasm begin to grow. From her position it was difficult to give it as good as she got it, so she settled for tightening herself around him, feeling his groans of appreciation coursing through her entire body and aiding in bringing her up higher.

It didn't last much longer for Annie after that. Soon, she was contracting tightly around Jeff and calling his name as she came hard, releasing days worth of stress as Jeff continued to pound into her, maintaining his speed, seemingly unaffected by her release.

"Shit, Jeff," Annie grunted as he continued to pound into her. Jeff took in her heavy lids and grinned. He wasn't nearly done with her yet. He pulled away, dropping himself out of her.

"Now will you come sit on the couch with me?" he teased, scraping her off the counter and up into his arms. She let him manoeuvre her as he pleased, legs feeling remarkably like Jell-O as they dangled over Jeff's arm while he carried her.

Then he sat down and pulled her into his lap, kissing her deeply and willing her to regain her energy.

She sat sideways in his lap, kissing him languidly while his erection rested in the space between their bodies. She thought of what she could do with that, given her momentary lack of energy.

"Why didn't you finish?" she asked, settling her mouth against his neck. Jeff involuntarily bucked his hips, though he found little friction with the way they were seated

"Because we're not finished," he said simply. He then proceeded to remove the remainder of both of their clothes—his shirt, and all of her clothes which had only been pushed out of the way during their first go around.

This time it happened slower. He let himself calm down as little as Annie regained her energy while they alternated between kissing and teasing. Once Annie felt ready to go again, she simply shifted one leg over his lap, straddling him, and took him inside of her in one quick dip.

The pace started out slowly, and Jeff took this calm moment to watch Annie's face rather than her body as she alternated between bouncing on him and moving her hips in circles. If Annie was made up of a million sexy parts to view, he had to admit that nothing came close to her eyes, which watched him back intently, and her mouth, which was slightly parted.

He cupped her face in his hands and brought her to him for a long, sweet kiss. She stilled in his lap, his erection buried deep in her, and the two took a moment to just be fully encased in one another, arms around each other, lips connected, bodies touching wherever they could. Annie momentarily forgot that there was anything else in the world than this.

When she started moving again, it was slow movements, back and forth, with his hands on her lower back guiding her over him.

It was an incredibly slow burn this way, almost impossible to find release, but release wasn't what either of them was seeking. Every once in a while a sharper movement would result in a gasp, or a name released in a breath, but for the most part it was just quiet and nice and easy.

They wrapped each other up tightly in their arms, Annie peering over the back of the couch as she hugged Jeff hard, and her hips picked up the pace. From this angle, her clit was dragging over him as well, so with the extremely deep penetration and the clitoral stimulation, she found herself feeling tingly again quickly.

Jeff began to push up into her, slowly at first, and then more insistent. The feeling of her entire body pressed against him, slick skin against slick skin, was too erotic to ignore any longer, and he knew that his release would be coming soon, even if he wanted to make this moment last forever.

Together they began to move faster, harder. Annie's hips took up a quick rhythm forward and backward over him while he pushed up into her. Then his hands made their way up her back, grasping her by the shoulders as he pulled her down onto him hard and pushed up into her hard, and he was there as she tightened around him for the second time, exploding and mingling their releases together deep inside of her.

Coming down from their mutual release was as calm as the build-up. The two tangled their bodies together, Annie's head on Jeff's shoulder as they remained seated, straddled, embedded deep inside. Annie may have even dozed for a moment, feeling totally wrapped up in her fiancée, living in the warmth of his embrace.

Moments, or hours passed—Annie wasn't sure. Somewhere in that time the sun had dipped below the horizon and the moon had risen. The room had gone from light to dark, and the only thing she could make out was Jeff's eyes on her.

Then the phone rang.

She forgot it was supposed to.

She didn't move—letting it go to voicemail.

"_Annie, it's Carol. After looking over all of the applicants and taking into consideration everything you've done in the past two years as Jennifer's assistant, we would like to offer you the job as Junior Manager at Greendale Oaks. We'll see you at work in the morning—you can let us know then if you accept. Have a good night!"_

Silence fell into the dark room.

"What time is it?" Annie asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the piece. Jeff reached out to the side-table and picked up his phone, squinting against the light as he turned it on.

"8:45," he responded. He looked met her gaze, now illuminated just enough by the light of his phone that he could see the brilliant smile that had overtaken her features.

"I got the job," she whispered. His answering smile was as wide, if not wider than her own.

"You did it, Babe." She could hear the pride in his voice, and that coupled with his warm body still tangled with hers lifted her to a nearly euphoric state.

"So did you," she responded. He offered a confused expression.

"What did I do?"

"You distracted me. I didn't think it could be done." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling him tightly to him.

"Yea, well, I have my methods."

* * *

><p>So this may have started out as a metaphor for my own anticipation at watching COMMUNITY TONIGHT! Unfortunately I don't have a Jeff to while away the hours with. Shame.<p>

I was originally just going to write this fic during the hiatus, but I'm having too much fun with it to give it up, so continue I shall!

Hope you liked it. Let me know!


	12. Politics of Guest Lists

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community, yo

**Chapter summary: **Annie and Jeff go through the arduous process of choosing their wedding guest list.

* * *

><p><strong>Moment 12: Politics of Guest Lists<strong>

**Chapter Rating:** PG

* * *

><p>Jeff came home from work to find Annie sitting at the dining table, a pad of paper before her, a pen in hand, eyebrows knotted on her forehead. He knew before he took his coat and shoes off that he was about to get sucked into whatever it was that disturbed her so.<p>

"What'sa matter?" he asked carefully from the door. Annie looked up, the same distressed expression still in place.

"I'm looking over our guest list," she responded, then returned her eyes to the paper.

"What's so bad about that?" he asked, genuinely confused. Annie set down the pen, exasperated.

"Well, between the study group, your mother and grandmother and my Bubbe, Dad and his wife, we have exactly 10 people." Jeff wandered over to her and pulled into the seat beside her, peering over at the paper.

"What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that?" She pushed the paper in front of him, as if to illustrate her point. "Jeff, we cannot have a wedding with 10 guests. There have _got_ to be more people to invite. What about the rest of your family?" Jeff felt nauseous immediately at the thought of inviting his extended family.

"We've got my mom and grandmother..."

"Jeff, you have a huge extended family—many of whom I've met and would expect to be invited."

"Come on," he countered. "They wouldn't even notice. It's not like I talk to any of them...ever."

"What about your Aunt Myrna? You love her!" Jeff shrugged.

"I do like Aunt Myrna," he admitted. "But inviting her will open up the floodgates. If I invite Myrna, I have to invite her awful husband Larry, their awful kids Lisa, Liam and Linda, and their awful spouses, and their awful children... and if I invite Myrna's family, then I have to invite Uncle Jeremy's family, and they're even worse."

"They can't possibly be that bad, Jeff. I met most of them when we visited over the holidays. They seemed... nice..." Jeff eyed her harshly and she backed down a little. "Well... most of them."

"And by most, you mean _just_ Aunt Myrna." Annie decided to try a new tactic.

"Please let me invite them?" Jeff felt a pang of guilt when she pulled out her Disney face—it was used very sparingly now that they were a couple, but to great effect. He felt his insides twist with discomfort under her stare.

"Ugh. Fine. We can invite them," he backed down. "But I'm warning you, if this goes horribly wrong, I'm blaming you. That, and I'm pretty sure my cousin Linda still hates me." Annie's brow furrowed.

"Why does she hate you?" Jeff cringed.

"Because I refused to sleep with her." Annie's eyes widened.

"What? Gross! She's your cousin!" Jeff was mildly amused at her dismay.

"Yea, and she's from Utah." Understanding dawned on Annie's face.

"But wait—I thought Linda was married to Bill. She can't _still_ be mad at you."

"Yea, well... _cousin_ Bill was her second choice."

"Eww! He's your cousin too?" Jeff couldn't help but laugh. She was so grossed out, and it just tickled him.

"Yea. And they pretty much grew up in the same house together in Salt Lake. Apparently the brother/sister bond isn't a romantic detractor out there."

"Oh, no way. Now you're just _trying _to gross me out." Jeff shook his head.

"I shit you not. The only way those two could be more closely related is if they were actually siblings."

"Blech. Okay, fine, cross them off the list." Jeff felt mildly triumphant.

"You're going to let their lifestyle choices get in the way of having a full wedding?" Annie grimaced.

"I'm going to let their lifestyle choices keep me from having to think about their sure-to-be-deformed children on the happiest day of my life." Jeff gave himself a mental high-five.

"Alright, but if we don't invite them, then we can't invite Liam or Lisa. And if we don't invite them, then we can't invite Uncle Jeremy's kids..."

"And so on and so forth. Your point is made. And thank you for sharing with me the knowledge of your gross, incestuous family."

"Ahh, you would have found out eventually. If not now, in a few years when their kids try to get to second base with our kids." Annie groaned.

"Stop, I literally feel sick. And our kids are going nowhere near their kids."

"Okay, okay, enough about my weird, gross family. What about yours? You only have your Bubbe, Dad and Rita McEvil on this list."

Rita McEvil was Jeff and Annie's nickname for her father's new bride, Rita McVale. Rita was about three years older than Annie, but insisted upon being called _Mother_ by not just Annie, but by Jeff as well. She was also an horrendous person in every way, shape and form, and was very clearly only married to Annie's father for his money (he earned a pretty penny as a doctor).

"Ugh, yea. I wanted to leave her off the list, but I don't think I could get away with it. I'm only _just_ getting my relationship with Dad back on track." About a year earlier Joe Edison had gotten in touch with Annie. She blamed him more for leaving the state after her parents' divorce than for abandoning her during her Adderall addiction. That distinction was held only by her mother, who she hadn't spoken to in over seven years.

"Well, what about your Aunt Chelsea. You seem to have a pretty good relationship with her." Annie frowned.

"That's true. I love Aunt Chelsea, but how do I invite my mother's sister without also inviting _her_?" Jeff bit his lip. He hadn't even made that connection before he made the suggestion.

"Well, have you thought about... you know... asking your mom to come?" Annie shook her head emphatically.

"No. No way. That woman isn't coming anywhere near my wedding." Jeff sighed and reached across the table, putting his hand on hers.

"Are you sure, Babe? This is your wedding. Are you absolutely positive you want to have it without your Mom?" Annie sighed, placing her free hand over his.

"Look, do I wish things were different with my mom? Sure. I wish I had a mother who cared about me enough to stick with me through the hard times, just like I wish I had a mother who I could go get coffee with, and talk about boys with, and... I don't know... introduce to my _fiancée_. But I don't, and I've accepted that. My dad will be there, and that's enough for me." Jeff's eyes dropped to their hands, feeling the weight of this _guest list_ situation wearing on him.

What did it mean for them that all of the important people in their lives could so easily fit around a board-room table? That he could have a cheap wedding not because he was frugal, but simply because there were so few mouths to feed. He didn't really anticipate that bothering him when he proposed to Annie—but then, he'd never really thought about this before he and Annie started preparing this stupid list.

"I understand," he said softly. He looked up and met her eyes. "Believe me. I understand being abandoned by a parent—and I'm not exactly running around looking for my dad to fill a seat, so it's not really fair for me to ask you to do that with your mom." Annie smiled sadly and looked back at their list.

"You know what?" she asked. Jeff nodded for her to continue. "I think this is enough. Why do we need a full room of people we can barely tolerate when we can have a mostly empty room full of people we love." She grabbed the pen once again and began to scribble next to the names. "Besides, when you factor in plus ones, we actually have sixteen people." Jeff stopped for a moment to do the mental math, then corrected her.

"Fourteen."Annie shook her head.

"Sixteen."

"No, fourteen," he said again. "We've got your dad and Rita, my mom and grandmother—that's four. Then the five study group members and their plus ones—that's ten. Together that's fifteen."

"Actually, Pierce asked if he could bring three people... I was too disturbed to ask why." Jeff cringed.

"Ugh. I think I need a drink to take the edge off of my family and Pierce." Annie laughed lightly, but agreed.

"Wine or beer?"

"Scotch. Only hard liquor will do." She smiled and rose from the table, stopping to kiss him before making her way to the kitchen to prepare their drinks.

So they would have a small wedding. It wasn't the end of the world. In fact, maybe it was exactly as it should be. That, and it gave Annie some wiggle room to squeeze in the Dean, Leonard and Chang without having to cut out someone more important.

She decided not to tell Jeff about that just yet.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it. Let me know!<em>


	13. The Mondays

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community, yo

**Chapter summary:** Annie has a case of The Mondays. Jeff promptly cures it.

* * *

><p><strong>Moment 13: <strong>The Mondays

**Chapter Rating:** NC17

* * *

><p>Annie was startled awake by the radio crackling on.<p>

6:15. Ugh. Monday.

She closed her eyes tightly, feeling irritated and petulant. She usually wasn't so bad at waking up for work, but the weekend had flown by and it was _Monday_, and she just didn't want to drag herself out of her warm cocoon of sheets, with her gorgeous mound of fiancée asleep next to her.

Well, at least he solved part of that problem for her, by throwing the sheets off himself and, after a long stretch and a yawn, pulling himself out of bed and wandering to the bathroom.

Annie sunk further into the sheets. She missed his warmth at her side, but she could hug her pillow and pretend it was him—anything other than actually getting up for the day.

She had almost fallen back asleep when the bathroom door opened and Jeff came back into the room. He grabbed a handful of blanket and yanked it off of her.

"Up and at em'!"

Ugh. Maybe ex-fiancée.

Annie curled into a ball, bemoaning the morning.

"I don't wanna," she whined, turning her face into the pillow. Jeff just chuckled and opened the bedroom door, letting a wave of cool air enter the room, giving her a chill. He headed out to the kitchen to make coffee while Annie begrudgingly pulled herself out of bed and wandered to the bathroom.

She squinted against the light as she went about her regular morning business, combing the rats nest out of her hair and brushing her teeth. She looked at her reflection with eyes still only half open, wondering if it would be a _horrible_ thing if she played hooky, just this once.

She was spitting out her mouthwash when a knock came at the bathroom door. Finished with her private, gross stuff, she unlocked the door and let him enter, assuming he was there to begin his typical (lengthy) morning routine.

Instead he sidled up behind her, placing both hands on the bathroom vanity on either side of her, and resting his body flush against hers.

"Morning," he said with a small smirk, meeting her eyes in the mirror. She didn't bother responding, because as soon as the word left his lips, he began nuzzling her neck, placing slow, hot kisses there. He un-gripped the vanity and let both of his hands begin exploring her body, sheathed under a flimsy tank top and a small pair of sleep shorts.

Annie leaned back against him, pushing her backside against his erection that was becoming more and more apparent, while his hands continued to journey over her body. He moved to palm her breasts as he pushed himself against her, goading a moan from her lips. Her nipples were hard beneath her cotton top, and sensitive as the material grazed them.

Jeff then allowed his left hand to venture south, while the other maintained its position palming and squeezing her right breast. His hand dipped below the elastic waist of her shorts and underwear with ease, and he began stroking one long finger against her slit, dipping deeper with each caress until he was finally fingering her clit.

Annie opened her eyes then, gazing into the mirror and finding Jeff watching her reflection intently. Quickly, her pushed his hand under her shirt and began groping her naked breast in time to his finger against her clit and his long, slow thrusts against her backside, creating a myriad of sensations, all of which Annie was content to lose herself in.

His continued this for a few moments, making her wetter and wetter, every so often dipping that wonderful finger into her heat and dragging out bits of wetness to add to the sensation against her clit. He brought Annie up to the point where she was shamelessly grinding against his hand, and bucking back against him, seeking the pressure and connection that he was keeping from her.

It wasn't long before she decided that enough was enough. With a quick sweep, she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped her shorts and underwear to the ground revealing her body to Jeff in the mirror. Taking the hint, he dropped his boxers to the ground, stepping out of them before returning to her body.

While he returned his hands to their previous functions, Annie reached behind her and took hold of Jeff's erection, letting him push it in and out of her hand while he pleasured her. Soon, this became too little for Jeff, and he pulled away to position Annie the way he wanted her, just slightly bent over the vanity, before pushing himself into her wetness.

The two groaned together as he filled her up, and stilled when he was buried to the hilt. They locked eyes in the mirror, and maintained the contact as he began to move in and out of her.

Annie braced both hands on the bathroom vanity and pushed back each time Jeff surged forward, meeting him in the middle and creating a slapping sound with each thrust. She watched his face in the mirror as they each hit the right chords with each other, and found her own arousal ever-increasing at the sight. Soon they were bucking into each other in earnest, the sounds of moans and skin slapping skin filling up the room and reverberating off the walls. Jeff pulled Annie away from the vanity and held her body flush against his with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other palming her breast.

Jeff caught her eye in the mirror as he held her tightly, bucking into her frantically and moaning against her hair. Annie felt her orgasm coming quickly at the mix of sights, sounds and sensations, and pushed back against him as well as she could, dragging it out and grinding her backside against him with each stroke.

Once she began convulsing around him, Jeff also let go, driving into her with reckless abandon as her contractions milked his climax out of him. Their orgasms were made all the more intense by watching each other in the mirror as they came. It wasn't often that they got such a good view of one another losing all composure and giving into absolute pleasure.

Jeff let himself slide out of her once they were both spent, but continued to hold her tightly against him until they both fully regained their composure. Annie could feel the results of their union trickling out of her and down the inside of her thigh, but couldn't be bothered to care.

After another moment, Jeff turned her around and placed a long, languid kiss against her lips. She opened her mouth and invited his tongue to enter, meeting it with her own as they danced inside of her mouth, each tasting of toothpaste and mouthwash.

After a few moments, Jeff reluctantly pulled away, leaving her with a kiss on her forehead.

"Happy Monday," he said with a wink, before turning to the door to leave. Annie reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Look at the mess you made," she said, indicating to the mess on her inner thighs. "The least you could do is help clean it up." She gestured to the shower, and couldn't help but mirror Jeff's smirk as he caught on to her meaning.

That morning they made a whole new definition for the phrase, "A Case of the Mondays."

* * *

><p><em>There's not nearly enough morning sex in this fandom. That, and it wouldn't at all suck to start the week like this, would it?<em>

_Hope you liked it. Let me know!_


	14. Stilettos and Merlot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community, yo

**Chapter summary:** It's Annie's turn to pick a fantasy to play out, and she decides it's time to turn the tables on Jeff. Warning: Smut and Dominant!Annie come into play, so skip this chapter if that's not your bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Moment 14: Stilettos and Merlot<strong>

**Rating: NC17**

* * *

><p>Annie and Jeff entered their apartment, still giggling over being caught making out like teenagers in the elevator by the elderly couple who lived down the hall. Annie was a little tipsy. Not too much, but just enough to feel light and airy and thoroughly amused by just about everything.<p>

It was Saturday night—Annie's week. Jeff knew something was coming, but Annie had been tight-lipped about what kink she wanted to try out this time. She usually told him ahead of time what her plans were, so he knew it had to be something good. The anticipation was killing him.

He and Annie had gone out for dinner that night, at her insistence. She'd dressed in a tight fitting black dress that hugged every curve of her body from breast to just a few inches above the knee, and paired it with tall black stilettos. She'd even gone the extra mile and achieved a perfect smoky eye and a slip of red lipstick. Relative to Annie's typical look, this getup was positively scandalous. Jeff fucking loved it.

She'd had a few glasses of wine with dinner, but forbade Jeff from having more than one. He was driving, after all, and she wanted him...potent...when she got him home. She'd told him as much. He couldn't have been in more of a rush to get out of that restaurant.

After they'd finished dinner, Annie let him push her up against the car and grind himself against her, melding their lips together with a fervent need brought forth by an hour of seductive glances and barely veiled euphemisms. If he hadn't already been going insane trying to figure out what Annie had planned for them back at home, he would have been after that dinner.

Once they were in the car, Jeff sped a little more than absolutely necessary to get them back home. He would have taken his time, but Annie's hand had landed in his lap as soon as they were buckled in, and she was alternating between massaging his upper thigh, and dragging her fingers from knee to hip.

In the elevator, Jeff was nearly bowled over by his fiancée as she pushed him hard against the mirrored wall and aligned her body flush with his. She grasped the lapels of his blazer and held him tightly against her as she dominated their hurried kisses. The two of them barely noticed the doors opening on their floor, being dragged from each other only by the clearing of a throat and a very displeased looking Mr. and Mrs. Johnson.

And now they stood in their apartment, laughing a little louder than need-be, but still thoroughly under the spell of absolute want and need that had been building as the evening progressed.

Annie returned to Jeff and kissed him soundly, before backing away quickly. Jeff tried to follow her down, to reclaim her lips, but she pushed him back, hard against the door. He gave her a confused look and tried again. This time, she grabbed the hair at the back of his head and held tightly, restraining him.

"I know you've been wondering about what I have planned for tonight," she said, teasingly licking the bit of skin revealed by the open collar of his shirt. Jeff swallowed hard and let his head fall back against the door, no longer straining against Annie's grasp. She pulled her hand free and reached down to pop a few more buttons open, kissing the skin as she went.

"Haven't even thought about it," he joked, laughing lightly. His breath caught in his throat as she nipped at some of the newly revealed skin.

"Liar." He pulled his head away from the door and looked down at her, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Okay, you're right, it's been driving me nuts." She smirked up at him, a conspiratorial glint behind her sharp blue eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she teased. He raised an eyebrow.

"Only if I'm a participant." She just grinned and backed away. He tried to follow but she put a hand out on his chest and stopped him.

"Go pour me some red wine. I'll be right back." He watched on confusedly as she wandered away from him, heading for the bedroom. He let himself enjoy the sway of her ass in that tight black dress. He noticed she added a little jaunt to her step, which he assumed was for his benefit.

He hung back by the door for a few seconds, entertaining himself with theories about where this was going. Finally, he pulled himself out of his head long enough to do as she asked. In the kitchen he pulled out two large wine glasses and an unopened bottle of Merlot that Annie had picked up earlier that day. He looked at the label and gave a little nod of approval. Annie's taste in wine had gotten significantly better since she'd started dating him. He didn't settle for cheap stuff, and he could tell by the label that she'd done well choosing this one.

He filled both glasses to the halfway point and waited by the counter for her to emerge from the bedroom.

When she finally did, he had to remember to swallow, lest he drool. Annie was wearing one of his white dress shirts with only the bottom three buttons done up. He could see black lace peeking out where her breasts were partially covered by the shirt, and recognized the bra he'd gotten her years ago when they tried out her submission kink. He trailed his eyes over her body from head to toe, noting that she was still wearing those amazing stilettos that she'd worn to dinner.

He silently praised the person who invented four-inch heels for the way they made Annie's legs look.

"Nice," he praised, as she strolled into the kitchen to where he was standing. She grabbed one of the wine glasses and took a sip, maintaining eye contact with Jeff as she let the warm liquid slide down her throat. When she pulled the glass away, she caught a drop of it on her bottom lip with her tongue, licking it up seductively. Jeff swallowed hard. If her kink was being sexy as fuck, she was doing an excellent job. He reached for his own glass, only to have it pulled out of reach by Annie.

"I said to pour _me_ some wine," she explained. His brow furrowed. She grabbed his hand (and her Merlot) and pulled him out of the kitchen and into the living room. It was the first time all day that he noticed she'd pushed the coffee table out of the way. For some reason, she wanted floor space.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing?" he asked as she set her wine down on the table next to his chair. He was slightly irritated that he didn't get to partake in the Merlot. The moment she licked that drop off of her lip he'd been feeling an incredible thirst for it.

Annie reached up and put her hand on his chest, dragging it around him as she began to circle him.

"Tonight you are my property," she said one she was behind him. She reached up and pulled his blazer off his shoulders, throwing it onto the couch before resuming her journey. She stopped in front of him. "You're going to do what I say, when I say it." She began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. "You don't say anything unless you're answering a question." She pulled his shirt from his pants and pushed it off his shoulders. "And then, your only responses will be, 'Yes Mistress' or 'No Mistress.'"

She moved to unbuckle his belt, pulling it free from the loops of his pants and depositing it on the floor beneath them, before moving behind him once again. She leaned in and kissed the dip in between his shoulder blades, rubbing her hands over his back before pushing them around front, and using them to blindly unbutton his pants.

She reached in and took hold of his stiffening member over his underwear.

"Do you understand the rules?" she asked, nipping the back of his arm. Jeff grunted.

"Yes Mistress," he ground out. It felt strange on his tongue, but somehow Annie was making this whole thing work. He had already been so worked up before they started that she pretty much could have done anything she wanted to him and he would have been game. He fought not to buck against her hand as she shoved into his underwear and wrapped it around his shaft. Between the feeling of her body flush against his back and her hand on his cock, he was perfectly content to let her take this where she wanted to.

"Good boy." She pulled her hand out of his pants and wandered back around front. She reached up and grabbed him by the back of the neck, dragging his lips down to hers and planting a punishingly hard kiss on his lips. If he wasn't so into the game, he'd be worried about cuts and bruises. He could taste the Merlot on her tongue, and decided this was a much better way to get it into his system than drinking it from a glass.

She pulled away as quickly as she'd initiated the kiss.

"Shoes," she said. He toed off his dress shoes obediently while she went to work on the zipper of his pants. He stepped out of them once they reached his ankles. He fought to maintain his balance as Annie pulled off his socks as well. Soon, all of those articles of clothing had joined his blazer on the couch, except the belt which still lay at their feet.

It was becoming more and more clear to him that the couch wouldn't be of much use to them that night—unless she planned to fuck on top of his six hundred dollar suit, but he knew even dominant Annie wouldn't do that to him. And if she tried, he'd have to pull out their safe word. What was it? Spindle? Right. Yea. Sex on suits would get her spindled.

"Get on your knees," she commanded. Jeff smirked, but did as he was asked. Annie telling him what to do in this manner would take some getting used to. Once he was down, he was caught off-guard as Annie's stiletto landed in the middle of his chest and pushed him backward. He landed awkwardly on his back with his knees bent. He stretched his legs out, doing what he could to make the living room floor more comfortable.

Annie reached down then and retrieved the belt from the floor. She moved up to Jeff's head.

"Arms up," she told him. He did so, and felt her loop the belt around his, binding them together around the leg of the coffee table. It was movable, so it's not like he was trapped, but Jeff appreciated the effort nonetheless. He wasn't planning on trying to overpower Annie anytime soon.

Once he was successfully restrained, Annie stood up and went over to Jeff's chair, settling herself down in it and grabbing her wine, taking a long sip.

"Umm," Jeff attempted, confused and horny. Annie shot him a look.

"Quiet," she instructed. "You're allowed one slip up. If you do it again I'm going to start punishing you." Jeff watched her for hints of amusement or joking. Finding none, he clamped his mouth shut and tried to ignore the way his erection grew as she asserted more power over him. He'd never really been dominated like this before. It was thrilling.

Annie watched him for a few moments, laying soundlessly on the hard living room floor, erection clear beneath the cotton of his boxer-briefs. He watched her intently as she sipped her Merlot.

"You like what you see, Winger?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes Mistress." She sipped her Merlot one more time before setting it back on the table next to her. She caught Jeff's eye as she brought her right hand up to her chest, dragging it down between her breasts and settling it on the clasped button of his shirt. She popped it open, then the next, and the next, opening the material so he could see clearly her body beneath it, sheathed only by that black lace set he'd given her years earlier.

Jeff couldn't help the unconscious thrust of his hips, distressed with the lack of friction and the inability to touch himself.

Annie allowed her hand to travel in between her thighs, spreading them wide so Jeff could see her trailing a single finger over her cloth-covered slit. She moaned a little, partially for his benefit, before slipping her hand into the waistband and continuing her exploration.

Jeff couldn't tear his eyes away as Annie shamelessly pleasured herself just a few feet away from him. If he wasn't painfully horny before, he was now at the sight of her chest heaving and her mouth open, eyes closed.

"Ung, Jeff," she moaned. She opened her eyes and met his half-lidded stare. "Do you want me to take my panties off, Jeff?" He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes Mistress." His voice was deep and gravelly. It sent vibrations of pleasure through Annie's body. She looped her thumbs into the fabric and slowly pulled them off of her. Once free, she tossed them at Jeff, laughing when they landed on his erection.

"Too bad you've got those boxer-briefs on—I would have had a ringer," she teased. Jeff tried to laugh, but he was too engaged with his now clear visual of Annie's core, which she quickly resumed teasing.

He watched, slack-jawed, as she dipped a few fingers into her core, moving her hips in circles as she sought more friction. She used the fingers of her other hand to play with her clit, rubbing circles around it and fingering it directly, squeaking out moans as she brought herself up. She watched Jeff intently as she did so. She pulled her glistening fingers from her core.

"Do you want some?" she asked.

"Yes," he plead. Annie gave him a pointed look. "Mistress." He corrected. She smirked and pulled herself up from the chair, straddling his body and coming down to rest her wetness against his chest. She took one wet finger and trailed it along his lower lip, pulling her hand away as his tongue darted out to catch her taste. She then pushed both fingers into his mouth.

"Lick them clean," she instructed. She moaned and ground herself down against his chest as he dutifully cleaned each finger, employing his exemplary tongue techniques. She bit her lip, knowing exactly what that tongue was capable of, and deciding it was well past time to put it to good use.

She shifted herself upon her knees and positioned herself over his face, giving Jeff a close-up of her core. He lifted his head to sweep his tongue along her slit, only to have her hand tangle in his hair and push him back down.

"Not unless I say so," she reminded him. He swallowed hard, but nodded, his senses becoming filled with the scent of her arousal. Annie stayed upright above him and moved her hand back to her clit before dipping her fingers back into her wetness. Jeff watched from a few inches below as she fingered herself, dying for a taste and impossibly hard at the sight. He didn't think she'd ever been so bold in the past. He assumed a few glasses of wine had given her a little liquid courage. Either way, he was thrilled to sit back and enjoy the show.

Annie removed her fingers, and caught his eye as she brought them to her mouth, sucking her juices off of them one by one, before dipping both into her mouth and pushing them in all of the way. Then, finally, she settled herself down onto his face, lining up her clit with his lips.

"Lick it," she instructed. He was all too happy to oblige. He started by licking her clit, alternating between short, quick flicks and long, languid stroked with the flat of his tongue. Annie moaned and ground down against his face. She shifted a little higher, aligning his tongue with her opening. He pushed it in as far as he could, lapping up her wetness as she fucked herself on his tongue.

Just as Jeff was getting into his groove, Annie pulled herself up and sprung to her feet. He watched her intently as she went to his underwear and quickly pulled them off, revealing his hardness for the first time that night. He noted the way she looked at it like a dehydrated man would look at a mirage of a waterfall, and felt his cock twitch as she licked her lips.

And then, suddenly, she was above him again, only this time she was backward, and leaning down to take his cock in her mouth as she settled her centre once again over his mouth.

Jeff groaned against her as she began sucking him off in time to his tongue inside of her. Rarely did they ever 69—it was something that she had always been a little awkward and uncomfortable with. He never thought he'd see the day where she actually initiated it.

He decided then that there was no point overanalyzing it. At the moment, Annie had her mouth on him, and he had his tongue embedded as deeply inside of her as he was able while she ground herself against his face.

He made a mental note to give Annie Merlot more often.

Jeff struggled to keep going as she took him enthusiastically in her mouth, taking him as deep as she could without gagging, and using her hands to palm and massage his balls and the bottom of his shaft. He could barely keep it together as she sucked on the tip, swirling her tongue around it and then using the tip of her tongue to stimulate the very tip of his penis. He couldn't help but buck his hips up as she did this, feeling overwhelmed by the sensations.

Just then, Annie popped off, and grabbed his testicles, pulling them gently away from his body. Whatever orgasm had been building inside of him fell away at this movement. He both thanked and cursed Cosmo for teaching her that little trick.

Annie kept riding Jeff's face, moans coming louder and more frequent as she reached down to rub her clit. Soon the mix of sensations sent her flying over the edge, and she came hard on Jeff's tongue. He lapped it up, swallowing each drop that he could pull from her before she pulled herself away from him.

Annie turned back around and straddled Jeff's waist, feeling his erection poking into her back. She smiled up at him as she pulled his shirt off her shoulders, throwing it onto the couch. Quickly, she did the same with her bra, finally naked before him, save for the stilettos still in place. Jeff allowed his eyes to scan her newly uncovered curves.

"You've got something right here," she teased, poking at some of her wetness on his cheek. She laid down on him and used her tongue to clean up his cheek, and then kissed him soundly. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself on him. He let her explore his mouth as much as she pleased, more turned on than he thought he'd be at her pleasure with her own taste.

Annie didn't kiss Jeff nearly long enough for his tastes. He was so turned on, and wanted nothing more than to bury every part of him inside of her. Instead of allowing him this, she pulled away entirely, returning to where his hands were bound to the table and setting him loose.

"You can sit up," she told him. He did so and rubbed away some of the redness on his wrists from the belt. He hadn't even really noticed they'd been chafing. He was too caught up with everything he was doing to Annie, and everything she was doing to him.

He watched Annie as she strutted back to his chair, naked, and settled herself down once again, taking a sip of her Merlot. He waited on the floor for further instructions.

"Touch yourself," she told him. He was all too happy to oblige. He wrapped his left hand around his shaft and started pumping—not hard enough to get himself off, but hard enough to provide some relief after what felt like hours of torture. "You can make noise if you need to." Jeff tightened his grip and pumped more liberally, allowing a few groans to slip out.

He focused his eyes on Annie, surprised to see she had abandoned her wine and was now back to fingering her clit, while watching him intently. The knowledge that his self-pleasuring turned her on did incredible things to him. He reached down with his free hand to cup his balls, needing to feel more.

"Do you like it when I watch you masturbate?" she asked. Jeff groaned.

"Ung. Yes Mistress."

"Do you need to come?" Jeff knew she was getting off on his arousal—but wanted to make her work for it a little.

"No Mistress," he responded. She narrowed her eyes.

"Really? You look like you're enjoying yourself over there quite a bit," she teased. He smirked.

"Yes Mistress."

"Do you need my help to make you come?" _Yes!_ His mind screamed.

"Yes Mistress." He stroked a little faster when she removed her hand from her clit and sidled out of the chair, coming to rest on her knees in between his legs.

"What do you want me to do to you?" she asked. "You can answer."

"Ung, Annie," he moaned. "I want you to fuck me." He continued to stroke himself, partly because she hadn't told him to stop, and partly because he was revelling in the relief it gave him.

"How do you want me, Baby?" She took hold of his hand and pulled it from his cock.

"How do _you_ want _me, _Mistress?" Annie grinned and pushed him onto his back, climbing into his lap.

"This will do... for now." She aligned his throbbing cock with her centre and sunk down onto him, moaning. She grabbed both his hands and placed them over his head. "No touching." Jeff clenched his hands into fists to keep from touching her everywhere he could reach as she began to bounce on him, breasts jiggling with each downward stroke. It became even more difficult for him as she began playing with her own breasts, pinching the nipples and palming them as she maintain a quick pace on top of him.

"Do you like it when I fuck you?" she asked.

"Ung, Yes Mistress." She grinned and reached down, scraping her nails over the flesh of his chest, leaving angry red trails behind. Jeff grunted, finding the sensation more arousing than painful. He tangled his hands in his hair to keep them off of her, enjoying the way it strained at the roots.

"Do you like a little pain, Jeff?" she asked, sincerely curious. Jeff thought about this a moment. Between the nails and hair, he was quickly coming to the conclusion that pain didn't totally suck.

"Maybe..." he responded. Annie stilled on top of him. "Mistress." She reached forward and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"I told you I'd punish you if you broke the rules again." He shuddered beneath her, both intrigued and painfully aroused by the possibilities.

"Yes Mistress."

"You wouldn't want me to break my word, would you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No Mistress."

"Good." Quickly, before he had a chance to realize what was happening, Annie swiped a hand across his cheek. It wasn't the hardest slap she could muster, but it was enough to get his attention. Jeff was surprised when his cock twitched inside of her instead of deflating. His cheek stung, and all it made him want to do was thrust inside of her.

Annie leaned down and bit his neck, hard. Jeff groaned, lolling his head to the side to give her access. She bounced on him once, and then bit his shoulder, then chest, and then nipple. Jeff fought to keep his hips still as she teased the nipple in her mouth, clamped down between her teeth while she flicked the nub with her tongue.

Jeff couldn't help the small string of profanities that slipped out of his mouth. It was simultaneously one of the most painful and pleasurable things he'd ever had done to him during sex.

Then her mouth was off of him, and she was riding his cock again, slower this time, grinding back and forth and rubbing her clit against his pubic mound. Jeff didn't have to see his nipple to know it was probably a flaming red. That knowledge turned him on more than he'd care to admit.

Annie braced both hands on his chest as she slid back and forth on his cock. Jeff watched her bring herself up on top of him slowly, feeling very much like a tool for her pleasure, and loving every second of it. She bit her lip as she ground hard against him.

"Fuck, Jeff," she moaned. "Oh god, I need you to fuck me." And with that, she was off of him, and on her knees, elbows resting on the couch. "Fuck me, Jeff. Now!" she cried. Jeff wasted no time positioning himself behind her and surging inside.

He set up a quick pace, meeting her as she bucked back against him. She grabbed both of his hands and placed them on her breasts, allowing him to touch them for the first time since they began. Jeff groaned, resting his head against her back as he bucked hard into her, fighting against his orgasm which was growing seemingly by the second. Between all of the new sensations, he was finding it very difficult to maintain his composure.

Annie cried out as she bucked back into him.

"Rub my clit, make me come," she instructed. He reached down between her thighs and fingered her clit roughly as he pounded into her from behind. He nearly lost it when she began convulsing around him, crying out his name and bucking back against him.

"Do you need to come?" she asked, winded from her release. Jeff continued to buck inside of her, unable to stop so near to his own release.

"Yes Mistress," he cried out. "Please. Please let me come," he begged. Annie pounded back against him.

"Come," she commanded, and Jeff found he had no choice but to comply. He thrust wildly into her as his hot seed spilled out, filling her and trickling down the inside of her leg. He usually tried to employ some finesse when he finished, but this time he just collapsed against her, wrapping her up in his arms and breathing hard against her back.

The two stayed like that for a long moment, breathing hard and trying to get their bearings. Then Annie moved to stand up, and Jeff slid off her back, sitting on the ground and leaning back against the couch. Annie wandered out of the living room and into the kitchen, returning a moment later. She grabbed what was left of her Merlot from the table and settled next to Jeff on the ground, handing his still full glass to him.

"Milord," she offered. Jeff took the glass and offered her an impressed smile.

"Milady." They clinked their glasses together and each took a long sip.

He'd said it many times before, but it bore repeating.

"These Saturday Sex Adventures are the best idea we've ever had."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

A _lot_ of people wanted this chapter after my moment where Jeff dominated Annie. The reversal of that is not exactly my area of expertise, so I did a little 'research' *ahem* and tried to come up with something that was both interesting and suitable for this pair. Hope you enjoyed it :)

I'm going to start slowing down on these moments now. I'll still throw one in when they come to me, but I'm kind of ready to move on to other things. Still, if you have any ideas for moments you'd like to see, let me know and I'll try to throw them in.

I still have at least one more coming, and it's going to be quite long (almost like a little fic inside a fic). After all of this build-up, it seems mean to leave it without giving you guys a Jeff/Annie wedding, so look for that in the next few weeks.

Thanks SO much for the awesome response to this fic. It's been a blast to write :)


End file.
